Smile a little brighter!
by rainbow-skittlez5
Summary: Wow, another one here? Ha! Remember the girl who was invisible and wound up in the Naruto world as some silly mask maker? Oh, you do? Three months have passed and she thought life was returning to normal. She was wrong! Our little blonde hero soon makes his way to 'reality' as he gets used to the world. Sequel to What Is My Goal. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 This can't be happening

**Disclaimer : Here you gooo the start of the new story 'Smile a little brighter!' I do not own Naruto , I hope you enjoy this new story I am dishing to you guys from my pure boredom , the next chapters will be longer obviously , soooo ;'D YAAY Thank you .**

**Prologue**

_'When life become normal , it isn't a good thing , something will be round the corner to punch you in the face! ... So be careful."_

I heard my friends whisper something about him,especially my friend next to me who was surprised at his or hers features , the whole class was talking. I didn't bother to look , I didn't want to. I was to busy staring at a tree . I wonder if it was really just my imagination , a dream like a lucid dream , you feel things in those dreams. Even so , I'd like to meet him one more ti-

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"  
My head shot up , my mouth wide open. I saw the boy. That boy!  
He winked at me.  
I just stared as the corner of quivered into a smile  
Now I knew.  
It wasn't a dream.

My eyes trailed the boy , this couldn't be happening! It wasn't happening! I convinced myself it was a dream! It had to be a dream, I closed my eyes and opened my eyes quickly but that flash of yellow was still there grinning and telling the class about how amazing he is! His eyes were still on me though . Everyone laughed , everyone giggled . No! This wasn't happening ! It was impossible how did one person I missed the most was now in front of me in my own class , wearing the boys uniform , the black blazer , the white shirt with the tie and black trousers , he looked good in them though..so...NO! I mentally slapped myself in my head , trying to figure out all of this . Science , maths no! Nothing could explain this , unless I talked to the boy himself . My body automatically stood up. I could feel the whole class staring at me with a surprised tone , as my finger shakily pointed at him.

"What are** you** doing here?" Was all I could make out before I fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2 - It's happened

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and ohmygod ;'D Thank you ! Reviews already , thank you so much I'm so happy ;'D And yes! I hope you enjoy , this was kind of hard to do sorry for this bad first chapter.**

_'A warm smile is the universal language of kindness'_ William Arthur Ward

"What are **you** doing here?" Was all I could make out before I fell silent . The

The class gazed at me , my friend beside me nudged. "Because this is a school?"She questioned. Okay , before we carry on with this story , lets pause. I'd like to introduce my friends , I'm pretty sure they are going to meddle in this story anyway so it's better to introduce them sooner then later. Okay , on my side is my friend Paulina , she's Polish , hence the name Paulina , her nickname is Po and we all call her that instead. She has brown hair which touches her shoulders , skin smoother then anything! Her eyes are a golden kind of green colour if that makes sense and she's a lot taller then me and her body is well..more developed you could say. She's sweet , kind and acts innocent but under all that she's someone who kill you in less then three seconds if you make her mad , we don't want to provoke her anger so we don't take it too far with the teasing . She's also a bit of pervert on the inside , even if she does look innocent.  
On the desk next to her , we have Ruth . She's probably the one with the most manners in our group , she's ginger or what she likes to say titian , a type of ginger . But to me , it's still ginger. Her eyes a nice blue , actually her eyes are pretty much the brightest thing on her freckled face. She's shorter then me but I'm pretty sure she's going to catch up sooner of later. Ruth is also a cook , she bakes us cakes , cookies and a whole lot of other food we'd like to eat. She's quiet around strangers but with us,she just let's out whatever she can whenever she can and screams,shouts , kicks and destroys your dignity in less then seconds! She's also known Paulina the longest , since the went to the same primary school .  
On to the people behind me , behind Paulina was Ellie. She's the tallest of the group , the most sportiest of the group and also the most girliest of the group. We're complete oppsites to be honest. She's almost perfect , which I have this jealousy strike for . She has long brown hair which falls down her back and curls at the end , she had a clear face with red cheeks and long eye-lashes. I've told you she's tall and her eyes are a nice brown which fades in with her hair. She's sporty , flirty and most of the boys love her or get along with her. The thing I hate about Ellie is that she's good at mingling with everyone it's insane! Especially the annoying ones , I pretend to like .  
Next to Ellie was our little Science geek , Harriet. She's you know , Harriet. Mousy blonde hair , with dark blue or green eyes , I never can tell. She's a little bit taller then me , but not so much . She's top of Science and Maths , hence why we call her the Science geek. She's a bit cheeky when she wants to be but is usually the 'serious' one. She's really girly girl too,which doesn't mix with her appearance but oh well! She's very negative to and enjoys threatening people , we're kind of used to it. She's kind though , very kind and she'll pull through if you're having a bad time and helps you through it , when needed obviously . We're always talking about the latest t.v shows , which is bizarre but still! Harriet's a good perosn.

Oh I almost forgot , the most scariest person out of all scariest people , Zulaikha , although I'm on her good side most of the time unless she's in a bad mood. Zulaikha is special you could say , she had silky curly black hair which fell down her back, brown skin and these beautiful hazel eyes with long eyelashes , she had a flaw in her looks though she was quite short , she's one of the shortest in the class 's from a Pakistani background to. I'm convinced Zulaikha is bi-polar , she's happy one moment with you and then she'll come down you like a thousand deaths! A lot of the class isn't really fond of her , but it doesn't stop her from being a loud-mouth or changing her ways and trying to become the best , since her grades aren't something to be impressed about either , but that's what I admire about her, she doesn't give a thing about what the class say and she comes back hitting a large run!

Okay , let's continue to play!  
"Tanha , please sit down." Our tutor smiled helplessly. Naruto had this huge grin on as I sat down. My eyes still fluttering "I'm guessing you're an American student , I want everyone to be very welcoming and kind to him, like you usually are!" American student , you have no idea. Paulina tapped my shoulder as I looked at her.  
"Did he just call himself Naruto Uzumaki?"She whispered. Oh , I forgot to mention . Paulina is my friend who is into all the anime and manga.  
"I'm sure he's some..I don't know,"Think Tanha , Think. "Some crazy cosplayer , you know?"  
"Ah yeah , he seems so cool though and looks strangely like him!"Her eyes gleamed when she looked back at him . I'm surprised she bought it , she's always curious about things like this.  
"There is a free seat behind Tanha , give a wave please Tanha." I did so , it was a small wave but this boy Naruto , he already knew who I was. He walked over happily and then shuffled behind me , everyone eyed him . He gave off a soft wave.  
"Hey Tanna,"He still said my name wrong , I froze. Everyone's eyes then turned to me. I  
"You know him Tanha?"Ms asked. How would I get myself out of this.  
"Oh yeah , you know saw him at..a club..or something,"I murmured.  
"Don't lie Tanha , me and you used to-" I then hit a pencil secretly into his chest , he groaned in pain. This was going to be a long day. I was still in shock and I had to find out.

"You guys , go ahead without me , I need to show him to maths anyway!"I waved at my friends who nodded and walked away. I then turned my eyes to Naruto , breathing in , his eyes were just like a dogs , so playful and curious. "What are you doing here?"I tried to ask calmly but I had so many questions.  
"Well!" This was going to be long. "When you disappeared in the water from that moment on we were trying to figure out where you went , it was raining , I remember that and grandma was doing some strange jutsu , then a flash of lightening and I wound up here!" He said it like it was the most greatest thing in the world.  
"Then?"  
"Well I asked around if people knew you and then this old man did so he said you went to this school and the weather here is horrible , I'm pretty sure I fainted in front of the school when on of the adults took me in , she smelt like sweets!" I cocked my head to the side. Giving off a sigh .  
"So you're going to this school now?"  
He clicked his fingers , "You got there!" I had to explain to him , a lot of this world .  
"C'mon , we have maths now." I had to explain to him , that he isn't real in this world at least standing on two feet in front of me real!  
In maths, I had to listen to Naruto making his 'Hey I'm Naruto Uzumaki it's great to meet ya!' Everyone bawled over him , I guess it was kind of easy to tell why. He had blonde hair brighter then anyone at his age , most people's hair went a brown colour and then he had this bright blue eyes which always gleamed and he was always laughing and made people laugh , it was just his first day! How was he so popular so suddenly! Well I guess it would be better , meaning I'd be rid of him more quickly. I scooted out of maths when our teacher said it was over , waiting for Naruto who hobbled over to me. He held the maths book in his hand, since he didn't have any bag.  
"Tanha! What are those strange things that those girls are using and those boys , they have these weird symbols and when they touch the screens they can write messages to each other!"  
"A Phone?"  
"A phone?"He repeated. I nodded.  
"It's a type of technology which you can talk to people with and stuff,"I replied.  
"Which village am I in?"He asked , pulling up a different topic.  
"You're not in a vil-" I paused. "I'll explain after school," I don't think I had the breath to explain.

Naruto was going to eat with us , at lunch. I sat down with Naruto in our little corridor that we ate in , it was our place no one else could take it or they'd have Zulaikha to talk to. Naruto didn't have any lunch , so I let him take some of mine. I had a wrap and crisp then my water bottle , plus I didn't feel hungry. I examined Naruto , maybe this is a dream . I placed my hands in a defense mode , then with the side of my hand I sent a nice blow to the boys head . He then screamed in agony , I flinched. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
"I thought you were a hallucination,"I replied simply.  
"Well you can see I'm not!"He said rubbing his head in pain , I continued to eye him as he continued to eat, he lifted his eyes soon when he noticed I was staring at him .  
"What?"  
"Nothing,"I quickly answered. He raised a brow.  
"Then why are you staring at me weirdly?"He asked.  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"No , noo i'm not."  
"Yes you a-"  
"The great Zulaikha is here!" We turned our attention to the short girl who skipped her way towards her and then sat down , she had a nice pot of warm pasta , the smell drifted through the air. She then noticed the blonde boy , "Oh , Naruto was it?"She asked. He nodded playfully. "Strange name ," She had an angry blush on his face before he retorted back .  
"Your name is w-" I cupped his mouth before he said anything. Zulaikha then turned to me .  
"Can I copy your homework for history?"  
"No."  
"Tanhaaaa , please!" I groaned , shoving my bag in front of her as she digged through it. The others joined it , Ellie , Paulina , Harriet and Ruth . They were in the same maths class after all. They first glanced at Naruto , Ellie gave me a questioning look as I gave her a look to just go with it. Paulina enthusiastically skipped over to Naruto and sat down.  
"I'm Paulina! It's nice to meet you!"She giggled innocently , I raised a brow.  
"Names Ellie." Ellie then decided to introduce . "That's Harriet and Ruth." She said pointing to each of them. Naruto nodded.  
"And I'm , as you already know . Zulaikha."  
"Is your name really Naruto? I'm guessing you've read the manga Naruto , right? Right?" Paulina beamed.  
"Yeah my name is really Naruto , Naruto Uzu-"  
"No, no , his name is Jeff , not Naruto , he thinks his name is Naruto ,but his name isn't Naruto , he hit his head you know, brain damage and all." They all looked at me in confusion even Naruto .  
"No , my name is Naruto."He said looking at me.  
"See! Denial!" I pointed at him . Everyone bought that , but I could see that in Paulina's eyes she knew something was wrong , I would deny everything if she asked me anything!

Finally , the end of the day! Ha! I thought I'd have to face more of Po's questions about him , I kind of just ignored her throughout the day when she asked me , I'd pretend I didn't hear , when she tapped me , I walked away silently. It was the end of the day , I grabbed Naruto by the collar who was chatting to the girls I didn't like , out of the gates checking for no Paulina or any of my friends for that it was clear , I let go of Naruto and then looked at him . "Okay , first of all where are you going to stay?"I asked.  
"Well the school thinks I'm living with you so," This idiot ,this stupid idiot.

"Yeah sure he can stay! If he has nowhere else to go , it's fine by me!"My mum exclaimed. Well she gave in easily and I didn't say anything apart from can Naruto stay for a little while.  
"It's not fine by me! A strange boy living in my house , that's so .. so.. not good!"My dad shouted back.  
"Whose house is this?"My mum raised a brow at my dad who then grew quiet , she was a scary person . Too much of a scary person. I then beckoned Naruto to come in , he smiled politely at my parents.  
"Aww he's so cute!"My mum then pinched his cheeks and smiled. "Well we got to get to work , your brothers are still at their sports club , but if someone knocks look out the window, don't open if it's a stranger , I'll be back before six anyway." I nodded. Both my parents walked out and closed the door. That was probably the easiest thing in the world , I think it's because my mum's happy or something .She wouldn't even bother listening if she was in a bad mood.  
I clasped my hands , "Well I guess you're staying."  
"Alright!"Naruto said with a fist in the air.

I showed him the room he was going to stay in , a room where my cousin used to stay in before he left . I smiled . I then let my body lean on the door. "Well for now , you'll be staying here." I can't believe I was saying this. He took of his tie quickly , letting it slide on the floor and then took off his blazer also letting it drip on the floor . I picked them up and put them on the chair.  
"Who sleeps in this room?" He questioned.  
"My cousin did , before he moved out." My cousin lived with us , since his parents died and we were his closest family really , emotionally and distance from where he used to live. He lived with us since I was 7 , so probably about it 6 years he has been living with us . I missed him a lot , he was an older brother to me . Naruto jumped onto the bed and breathed in .  
"Haa! This bed is a lot comfortable then my old one!"  
"How long are you planning to stay here?"  
"Well , how long does it take from here to the leaf?"He asked back. I breathed in.  
"Okay Naruto , listen very carefully."  
"Okay?"  
"Right , you're in this universe , called reality , are you following?"  
"Nope."  
"Okay , follow very carefully , okay?" He nodded . "You are not in the world you belong to, you're in my world ,a harsh , sadistic place called Reality , got it?" He raised a brow.  
"Very funny!"  
"It's not a joke!"I snapped . "In this world , people consider you to be a fictional character , you're like what people look up to or something." I hastily said.  
"C'mon Tanna you don't honestly think I'll believe you."  
"You should! Look I'll prove it to you ,"I looked through my bag to find the manga, Paulina gave me . I pointed to the front cover . "Who is that person on the front cover?"  
"A handsome fellow!"He laughed . "Oh Tanna , if you loved me so much to make a book about me you should of said in the first place!" I hit his head , he frowned.  
"Shut up! I didn't make it you idiot. This man , called.. Masashi Kishimoto? I don't know , he made you!"  
"Kishimoto is my...dad?"  
"No! Not made you like that , he created you , he made what you look like , how you dress all of that! It's impossible for people to have eyes as bright as yours and hair as blonde!" I exclaimed . "And as annoying.." I said that bit under my breath.  
"Woah no way! Then whe-"  
"Okay ,let me explain . When I fell in the world that you call reality , it caused some sort of ripple in the universe ,at least that's my idea and when the Hokage did the jutsu you sort of , came to my reality or something! We're both humans of each others fantasy," Oh yes Tanha,you're amazing! "In your reality you don't own cars , or phones or even t.v and in my world ,kids don't train to be ninjas for war."  
"That's weird.."He said . "But , okay I believe you." Finally! I nodded.  
"We need find a way to get you back home , or the ripples could open up more and release more then just you know , you, but maybe the others to." Well , that's what I thought. "So do you have any clothes to wear?"  
"I have this,"He pointed to the shirt he was wearing.  
"So no clothes? Did your drop in this world naked or something?"  
"I didn't have a shirt on so-"  
"Okay , okay! I'll give you one of Kai's pajama's."  
"Kai?"  
"My cousin."  
"Oh okay!" He smiled , I got off the bed but the boy soon grabbed my arm staring at me with his glittering eyes . "Thank you," I felt my face grow red , before snatching my arm away.  
"Just," I looked away . "Returning the _favor,_" Yes Tanha you now have to be the baby sitter of your new _guest_ , Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Chapter 3 Jeez!

**Disclaimer: Thank you for the reviews babehs ;'D They really do help me , i'm not even lying they make me want to write more! Sorry for the late update, school is one thing that kills me to the extent I just- Never mind , Do not own Naruto and lalala woo! Thank you for reading.**

_'Stay a child , while you can be a child' Stephen _

The morning sprung and funnily enough I was the first one awake , I made my brothers breakfast,since they also had school . My brothers are younger then me , one ten and then other five. Tahrib and Tashfik , yep . That's what they are called . Oh the Asian names , how hard to pronounce!  
"Whose the really loud snoring boy?"Tahrib asked . I stared at him.  
"A friend."I replied simply , handing him his cereal.  
"A friend? Can't believe mum let you,"He sighed.  
"Well he has no where else to go." I muttered.  
"What's his name?"  
"Naruto."  
"Naruto isn't that the name of that guy from the anim-"  
"Oh no , sorry it's Jeff."I quickly stopped him . Tahrib seemed convinced at least . I let out a large heavy sigh . I am so glad.

Stomping down the stairs was the blonde , giving off a yawn . He was in his uniform which looked messy and well not smart or anything. His tie was uneven , his collar was puffed out , half of his top buttons were undone , at least his trousers looked okay. I handed him a black messenger bag , I used to take it to school but now I don't anymore. "Your books and lunch are in there , after school we're going into town to buy you some clothes." I said. His head was whirling around , his eyes still tired and cold , he approached closer to me , before letting his head drop onto my shoulders.  
"I'm tired.."His voice whispered. My eyes widened lightly ,I didn't like the fact he was so close as I took a step back ,so his head dropped.  
"C'mon Naruto!"I clapped my hands , nice and loud as his head soon shot up from the loud noise. I put my shoes on quickly , he did the same lazily doing his shoelaces. I smiled pitifully, before opening the door , the winter wind soon hit me and so the lazy boy shivered.

We continued to walk , he was a lot slower then usually. "Naruto , we're going to be late for school at this rate,"I murmured. Grabbing his arm and shaking him.  
"I want to sleep!"  
"Well , you should of thought about that before enrolling in our school."I hissed.  
"You're so mean!"He cried back.  
"I'm not mean,"I started. "Just telling you the truth."  
"You're just like Sakura-chan! Bossy and mean."He pouted. I continued to walk .  
"By the way , if someone says are you Naruto from the anime or manga , just say no , if I'm not there obviously. You have Science with Zulaikha by the way." I decided to mention . He started to catch up with me.  
"Wait! That really scary girl you hang out with?"  
"Yep."  
"B-But! No! Tanha , why can't I be in your Science class?"He whined helplessly , grabbing a hold of my arm. I turned to him and so he quickly took off his hand.  
"Well , Science is in sets just like Maths and Languages are , for Science if your new you usually start at bottom , if it's too easy for you , you go to the next group and so on, soon you'll be on top with me and the others if you work hard,"I explained. He let out this childish raspberry. I couldn't help but giggle and I saw that he had a smile of satisfaction . "Just don't get Zulaikha angry, don't call her Zuzu or try and argue with her , trust me." I breathed in . "You'll die." His eyes widened. "Just kidding~"I sang.

The first morning had blasted off , just like that. I was thankful for it. I wondered if Naruto was okay , he did have Science with Zulaikha. With the others , Po , Ruth , Harriet and Ellie we waited outside the room for them two. The door opened , some students walked past quickly with hops and shouts. Everyone was happy it was lunchtime , where was Naruto and Zulaikha anyway? We saw the little short girl arriving with a happy smile , almost a devilish smile and behind her was Naruto , he had a cut by his lip and a shocked face.  
"So how was it?"I asked only smiled , just smiled. She continued to walk . I turned to Naruto.  
"It was horrible! She's the scariest person in the world , she stuck pencils in my back! She made sure I was in pain! I just..gah! I couldn't fight back , she's just so fast!" He was hyperventilating , I rubbed his shoulder with a helpless smile. Following the rest , Paulina soon joined us.  
"So Narut- I mean Jeff , which part of America are you from?"She asked.  
"Oh , A-merica? Well I'm from the lea-"  
"L.A! He is from Los Angeles , you know."I interrupted. Po raised a brow and then seemed she understood , with her hands behind her head.  
"Wow! That's so cool , you lived with the celebs!"Her squeaky voice soon perked up. I was so glad she didn't think too deeply about it , it was strange. Paulina was someone who'd keep asking questions to an extent it would break me , but she wasn't and I was glad since I didn't want to explain about this. Whilst Naruto and Paulina had their conversation I looked down, I blocked the two out , I didn't know what to add to their conversation , all I knew was that I needed to save Naruto before he let out any secret information which is kept a secret. I bit my lip , I didn't like the sound of having to tackle another adventure , frowning I continued to walk soon bumping into someone.  
I gazed up and soon grew red. It was the most perfect boy in the world! To me anyway , at least he didn't know. He had the perfect skin , the perfect eyes and hair. Okay , that was totally out of character. But this was the boy I had a tiny , weeny crush on. I was teased about it by the whole class for a day , even though I looked as if I didn't care. This boy had this light brown skin, with dark eyes and then dark brown hair , he was really good at art and music . We had a few classes together , like English , Maths and Science , but he never noticed me. This was Sam. It was cliche.A lot of girls liked him , a lot of girls fancied him so I was nowhere close to being his girlfriend! I'm pretty sure he hates me anyway though , since on the first day I told him to 'get the hell out of my way,' in the meanest way possible! It wasn't just his looks , but the way he talked and the way he acted around others , he was kind but very sturdy and funny. To me he was perfect and he was perfect to other people to. A lot of people knew , so it wasn't all me being a stalker , however I doubt I'll ever get my fairy tale ending like in movie and cliche books , I didn't mind that though , I enjoy admiring him from afar.  
I didn't have a chance.  
"Sorry,"I muttered. He blinked and smiled with the don't-worry-about-it face , shuffling beside me and walking off with his friends. Paulina giggled and Naruto had a questioning look on his face.  
"That's Tanha's little crush,"She giggled.  
"Be quiet!"I hissed. She held her hands in defense mode and continued laughing. "He isn't , not anymore!" I harshly lied before over taking them.

I waited outside the school gate waiting for Naruto who was still talking to our Geography teacher about the homework which was set. I soon saw the blonde haired boy skipping over to me. "She's so nice!" He chuckled.  
"You've got to be kidding me , she's..never mind , let's get going we should get home before dark,"I commanded he nodded , I felt something hit my back . "Gack!" I stared back to see Paulina.  
"Looks like we're walking home together!"She exclaimed.  
"No."  
"Why nooot?"She whined.  
"Because me and..Jeff are going to town so-"  
"Let me join you! It will be fun," I stared at Naruto who nodded.  
"I don't see why not."I sighed, she started to flail her arms before dragging both me and our little Jeff , AKA Naruto out of the gates.  
_

"This skirt looks nice! Tanha you should totally try it on!"Paulina exclaimed , grabbing the black pencil skirt and hovering it over me. I shook my head , pushing it away.  
"Naruto , go look for things you like."I ordered. "I-I-I mean Jeff!" Nice save (!) Luckily Po ignored nodded with a salute soon rushing away. "Make sure it is cheap!"I shouted. I didn't have that much money you know.  
"Naruto would be a good nickname for Jeff , right?"She asked.  
"Uh , yeah . I guess so."I said quietly.  
"So Naruto it is!"She laughed, looking through the clothing. I rubbed the back of my neck and laughed nervously. We searched through the girls aisle not saying a word. I didn't know what to talk about. Paulina was squealing at the pretty dresses and all that . I turned around to see where the blonde haired boy was.  
"By the way,"I jumped by her voice turning around to see her bright eyes meet my dark ones. "You can tell me anything you know? I know you're hiding something."Her voice became dark , scary almost evil. "And , you know what I do if I don't find out something , right?"Her voice chilling , creeping down my neck. They had a term for this kind of thing , yandere right?!  
I laughed nervously. "What are you talking about , why would I hide something from you?"  
She raised a brow and just shrugged. Naruto soon came back with one orange top and some jeans. I dropped my head , snatching them from his hands , he flinched.  
"Is this all you're going to wear ?!"I laughed, I mimicked his laugh , inches away from punching him before breathing in calmly. "Okay , okay. Let's find you some more clothes. Naruto , in this world if you wear the same clothes forever you're going to be cold many things,"I mentioned.  
"Yeah , like tramp, homeless boy all of those things!"Paulina added to the atmosphere.  
"Oh-okay! Let's do this then!"The blonde boy said , grabbing a hold of my hand towing me along.  
"D-Don't touch me!"

It was soon dark , it got dark early in the winter. Mum would probably have a fit about it once I got home , if she was at home anyway. My mum was pretty scary. "You going home Po?"I questioned. Her eyes fluttered slightly , staring up at the streetlight. You could see the particles of dust which floated through the light to her face , her face glowing from the brightness. She smiled.  
"Yeah , I'll be heading home. Take care now!"Her voice was high-pitched as usual , walking past me. "You better tell me,"Her voice turning dark all of a sudden. She soon skipped away with a happy laugh. That girl was to scary.  
"Tell her what?"Naruto said peeping his head.  
"Nothing."I answered. "Come on!"I urged with the bags in my hand.

Quietly making it to my house, opening the door to smell my mums fresh cooking. "I'm home,"I quietly said.  
"I'm home too!"Naruto exclaimed.I could hear my mum humming quietly in the kitchen , I peered round the corner to see my mother , luckily she was happy.  
"Well , it's past dark Tanha , you should been home earlier~"She sang. Maybe she was poisoned or something , or acting just because we had a guest in our house. I still can't believe she let Naruto stay though . It's insane! "Anyway quickly get changed and you know do your stuff,"She ordered . I nodded. "How are you.. erm Jeff was it? How are you doing?" She asked sweetly. I hate her when she did this , why doesn't she act all innocent like she does now ?  
"I'm doing good thanks!"The enthusiastic boy cheered.

I was soon out of the shower , drying myself . Naruto was also in my cousins room which is now his room , looking at his new clothes or so I thought. The clothes we bought were very matching to his old ones , his pajama's were orange and blue , he had 2 blue shirts and 2 orange ones , then some jeans and I secretly bought him some skinny jeans. I wondered if he would fit in them , he wasn't exactly large so I'm guesing he should. I loved skinny jeans on boys! Erm..what? I entered my room , hopping inside . My room is small , I was the only daughter and when you're a the only daughter or only son , you usually get the smallest room so your to annoying brothers can have a bigger room . My walls were a yellow cream colour , I never liked the colour. It was purple before, my parents wanted all the rooms to have the same colour. Then you had my bed which was a cabin bed in the side of my room with my shelf next to it with books like manga and novels , including school books , study books my personal stuff like earrings and bracelets , also for my arts and crafts not that I used them anyway.  
Closing the door , I was already changed into my pajama's , a checkered red ,black and faint green bottoms with a soft black top . Using the towel to pull the water out then plugging in my hair dryer , my laptop was on to. I was such a kind person to our the usual thing,signing onto Facebook , Skype and Youtube , clicking something random on youtube that I could listen to and then checking my notifications on Facebook. My eyes scanned the page to receive **'hi xx '**s and** 'hey xxx's **from different people. I ignored them all. I wasn't in the mood to talk . My finger switched on the hair dryer , I glanced at the mirror from time to time to see which parts I need to dry.

It was moments later I put down the hair dryer , my hair was dry but not straight. It was wavy , I hated my wavy hair. It looked horrible and not me? I just didn't enjoy it. Some said I looked nice with it , like when it rained during school and I had to walk through it , so my hair went a wavy kind of way. It wasn't nice to me , it felt weird. I heard a knock at my door. I flinched , quickly plugging in my straightners and walked over to the door , opening it and only to see Naruto with a grin. "Can I come in?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"'Cause it's my room!"I blurted , almost closing the door but Naruto was much stronger and opening it. He glanced around my room. He entered and sat down.  
"You won't even see me here! I just feel a little lonely in my room that's all,"He grinned. I can't beat that ; his grin, I let him come , I stared at the mirror with my straightener in one hand and the brush in the other , starting to tug a bit of hair and straighten it. I saw his cautious eyes staring at everything , my laptop , my straighter , the plugs and sockets , he seemed so amazed by it all. I sighed , straightening the front of my hair , letting it slide down my shoulders perfectly. "Your hair looks nice without having to make it straight, you know?" I glared at him.  
"Nah , it looks weird.."I mumbled. I saw him shaking his head .  
"No it looks nice,"  
"Are you going to argue with me? If you're just going to sit there come and help me straighten my hair!"I commanded. He nodded , he seemed scared of my tone. He shuffled towards me."You take the brush , brush it through my hair and then use the straighteners clamp my hair with it and then pull down,"I explained. He raised a brow and then he carefully slides the brush down my hair and then lifted it all up with the straighteners , I clicked on many different buttons on my laptop , he was staring at that too. I felt the deep warmth of the straighteners on my hair combing it down. I never enjoyed other people touching my hair unless it was my mum , but I didn't mind Naruto doing it , maybe because he is someone , I sort. I don't know , trust? I hummed slowly to the song which was replaying in the background , commenting on pictures , liking things. Oh the life of a thirteen year old , fun (!)  
"Ouch!"Naruto flinched. I turned to him , he let go of the electronic and then started to suck on his fingers , I winced at the sound , pushing it away and then making my way up to my knees staring at him.  
"What? What did you do?"I quickly questioned.  
"That thing scolded my fingers.."He moaned. I sighed , I grabbed a hold of the hand he hurt himself with, I pressed it gently he groaned from the pain. I stood up , opened my door and grabbed one of the cups in the bathroom , it was a plastic cup. I placed it under the tap , letting the cold water run and then clambering back to my room , I handed him the cup.  
"Put your fingers in there , the pain should stop."I informed. He nodded and listened to my instructions . He should actually go over to the bathroom and let the tap run it over but I'm sure he would get curious in the bathroom and find things he shouldn't be finding.  
"Tanna , what's that?"He said pointing to the laptop.  
"A laptop."  
"What is this nonsense?!"He exclaimed , he said pushing me over a little , so I continued to straighten my hair , his eyes scanned the keyboard pressing different buttons , a pop up chat soon appearing. "W-What is this?"  
"A chat,you talk to people on it."  
"A chat? CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"He screamed at the monitor . I groaned , pushing him away and clicking the chat.  
"You type , like this." I demonstrated with a simple 'hi' I don't even know who this person is , probably someone in my year . Naruto's mouth molded into an 'O' , he hugged his knees and rocked back and forth with a laugh.  
"It's gonna be so much fun here!"He exclaimed , starting to roll on the floor. I watched him , he was such a kid. Too much of a kid , a kid I've always wanted to be. Instead of worrying about exams and GCSE's , but just a kid .  
"You're such a child," I cuddled my legs watching him as he rolled around in a laughing fit , why was he laughing anyway? My eyes moved with his rolls , he soon sat up and stared at me. His blue eyes were so pretty!...What? No I didn't say that. His eyes set up to look at my screen ambitiously , the reflection of the screen was seen in his eyes. I couldn't help but smile , my mouth quivered into a small laugh.  
I still couldn't **believe it**.


	4. Chapter 4 I like that

**Disclaimer: Hello little children , wanna get in my van? NO i am kidding -cough- I do not own Naruto , thank you for the favs , the reviews ;'D Yusssh and here is the chapter of doom . Gah writers block! This is like all my drabbles put in one .. sorreeeh.**

_'If happiness continues to be something that we can just buy , then this world is bloody corrupt!' Anon._

Naruto has been settling in. It's been one week and a half and he's doing pretty well. He's even made friends with some of the boys in my class , although they're all trouble makers and I hate them. But I guess if Naruto is happy, then I should let it be. The mornings were becoming colder , I never did well during the winter. I always got ill , I'm hoping this year everythings fine.  
I slipped on my shoe quickly , tugging at my sleeves and then popping on my coat and scarf. "Naruto!" I called out.  
Yeah , this year should be fine.

We entered the main gates of the school , me and Naruto. He was complaining about the amount of homework he had , to be honest. It was hardly any compared to what I have. Then again , I do leave them last minute. He ranted on about homework , making our way into the building where our class was. "I hate my french teacher! She's so urgh Paranoid! Why do we have to learn French? We don't live in French do we!?"He complained.  
"No we don't live in _France_, it's like if you're going to do business in France or with a French person , but you'll be able to change what Language you're doing , Me and Po are doing Chinese and French , whilst the others are doing Spanish and French since they chose it,"I explained. We were choosing our GCSE's this year , we've already chose what we're doing for our Languages and then in Spring we're choosing our actual subjects , I'm almost scared. Oh , GCSE's , let me explain. They're some test you get when you enter year 11 , when you're 16. You can choose your subjects you want to do , to you know, get you a job? You have to do English , Maths and Science , also including a language . Then you can pick out of History and Geography , then the other subjects like Drama and Art etc.  
"This is so confusing , back home all we had to do was do a few tricks and we pass!..I of course passed first go!"  
"Don't lie,"I rolled my eyes. Walking ahead of him , hearing him curse before chasing after me. I laughed at his foolishness. "Idiot,"I said under my breath with a smirk.

We entered the classroom, some of the boys laughed seeing Naruto with their cocky smiles and Naruto joined them , hopping on over. I walked over to my seat , facing Paulina who was deeply reading in a few books . One was Naruto , I swiftly turned the book around so the front cover wasn't showing. The book she was reading was about the Chinese Zodiac or something , her eyes scanned the pages with more deep intentions. I poked her leg with my foot , she didn't turn around. I clapped my hands , still she continued to read. The others haven't arrived so I couldn't talk to anyone . "Po? You alive there?"I asked with another shove. She jumped.  
"Oh! I didn't see you there!"She giggled in that cutesy way of hers , I raised a brow.  
"What are you read-"  
"It's an amazing book! About the Chinese Zodiac!" She interupted. "Oh, you're the dragon , right? Wait a second let me read about you,"She said. Before digging in her book again.  
"You don't need- what the heck."  
"Okay , you should stop behaving on your own , start letting people into your life , you're the sign of luck and a low chance in Romance , aw jeez! Erm , where was I? Okay let's see , erm you need to stop being serious and take every opportunity as a gift! Oh oh and Smile a little **brighter**!"She said , I turned my head . Smile a little brighter? That's so weird. Why would I need to smile to have a good life. "Are you listening to me?" She asked.  
"Nope,"I lied. Of course I was listening , sort of anyway. I heared Naruto's loud laugh among his friends . He had 4 of them already. I scanned my eyes in what they were laughing at. A magazine..with a woman who was..EW!  
Naruto's friends were , well first you had the most annoying one Aaron , he was tall. Sort of , taller then Naruto anyway. But then again , Naruto was quite short. Anyway! Aaron , he had eyes of brown with hints of green if that made sense, brown hair with tips of darker brown . He was always causing trouble in classes , I'm so glad we aren't in classes together as much as last year. That was pure hell. Then you had Rory , he was small. Always laughing , making irritating jokes. He was blonde , he bleached his hair. He was originally a dirty , sandy blonde then he had blue eyes. He's known for his loud mouth but he's never really bothered me before. Next was Isaac , I didn't mind him that much . We have our conversations together, he's got glasses. Dark hair which crawls just below his ears and always a cheesy smile. He's smart , quite geeky to and inside he's always had his perverted jokes. He's the brains of the group , not like anyone in that little batch of friends had a friend. Lastly , was the joker Lucas. We went to the same Primary school together, I don't really notice him. Since he doesn't talk much , he's always really quiet. He has dirty blonde hair which tickles his neck , then a pair of green eyes. He tells jokes often , just to finish all of the group off , Naruto joined.  
I didn't care, since he didn't have to follow me around . However , I'm scared he'll reveal some secrets he shouldn't or get into trouble. It's not my problem , it still felt like it was though.

Time for lessons , great! I didn't want to go around the school for my lessons. I wish we just had to sit there and wait for the teacher to come to us, no we had to walk in the freezing cold. I heard Naruto jingling around in his bag , I turned my head. "Looking for something , Naruto?"I asked.  
"Yeah , my pen..it's not here," I raised a brow. I pointed to his ear , he then felt around his ear , feeling the pen there , he laughed nervously. "Oh yeah! Thanks."  
"Naruto , Karate is on this lunch time , do you want to go and check you know , since you are a ninja in your world and all,"I whispered the last bit.  
"Karate?"  
"Yeah it's like , Taijutsu?"  
"Oh really cool! I'll go , will you come and watch?" He asked. I gave off a shrug."Please Tanna!"  
"I guess so,"  
"Yay! Thanks Tanna!"His eyes brightened. I gave off a nervous laugh continuing to walk.  
"Stupid winter,"I hissed under my breath. I hated the winter season , I sneezed.

Lunch! Yum. Lessons were boring as per usual , English with a sub and then you had Maths , I enjoyed maths it was easy and Naruto usually got the teacher talking about something else and the others joined him , I laid my head on the desk and let him laugh with the teachers. Funnily enough it seemed he was settling in with everyone , he can even make the strictest teacher smile and laugh. He was affecting this world as if he was the most loved one. I bet he's like that in his old world too. I waited for Naruto who shuffled around his pockets. "Ready?"He flashed a smile.

Naruto changed into some spare p.e clothes he found lying in the changing rooms , I'd hate that. But this was Naruto , he doesn't care what he wears. I sat on the ledge of the sports hall,seeing a group of boys already there and some girls. I spotted my eyes on someone , I hated. More then anything in this world, Lillian. She's nice , she's kind , she's blue-eyed and petite She's the cutest thing in the world. Haha! You're probably thinking why I hate her? She's bloody perfect and we were friends. Best friends.  
Wait what? Are you insane Tanha? Nope , I'm perfectly and Lillian were best friends. In most stories , it's the person who the main character hates who causes everything bad. Nope , not in this one. I was the one who caused it all . I broke off the friendship , everything. It all began last year , in the middle of first year of Secondary school. Lillian was part of our friendship group , she was sweet and kind and everyone liked her. I didn't. She was just too perfect. It was when I snap as she complained about her little life and how she was 'fat' or 'over-weight' , Like any person who hears that , I shouted at her. I wouldn't usually shout at trivial things like this, however I snapped this time. I just had too , she said it too often just for attention which I can believe why , but jeez! All the others agreed with me and that somehow made her feel sad or something.

The next morning was what I thought would be normal , no. Some of the other girls Lillian somehow convinced I bullied her. I admitted I did just to stop them from asking more questions and then that continued with the teachers and so on. Of course I didn't care , I couldn't stand the side of her. It broke me , it broke my self-esteem , my confidence,everything and like all cowards , you tend to get rid of that one thing which makes you feel worse. Lillian moved tutor classes , I was seen as the villain. I didn't mind , being seen as the bad guy was fine by me. Because in every scenario the villain is needed and I was that villain in Lillian's life , the one she swore she'd dest-  
"Tanna! Hello?"Naruto called out. I blinked.  
"Don't shout idiot,"I hissed.  
"Well you should be listening,now watch me! I'm gonna beat all of their asses and pound to them the floor just you watch!"He exclaimed.  
"Have fun,"I murmured. I watched him race off , he soon tackled some kid to the ground. My eyes carelessly glanced around , not noticing the little blonde who made her way too me. I did when she waved.I waved lazily back.  
"Hey Tanha~"Her voice of chimes exclaimed.I gave her the raise of my brow , before paying attention back to Naruto. "Whose he?"She asked curiously.  
"A person , can't you see?" She laughed when I said that.  
"You're so funny!"She said clapping her hands. You see? Okay you probably don't see. But this perfect little girl Lillian , no one can see. But me. I-I'm not jealous okay?! If that's what you're thinking. "He looks so cool! If I asked him out , do you think he'd say yes?"She said with a wink.  
"Naru- I mean Jeff? Knock yourself out , but he won't take it seriously , he'll just think you're some friend to go out with for a movie or something,"I murmured.  
"Oh? How sad, mum said that you're taking care of him?" Forgot to mention , My parents and hers are pretty close.  
"That's right,"I replied."Not enjoying it though." I lied. I liked his company , he was almost like a new Kai to me ,a cousin. Lillian giggled.  
"I better get going now , you know I'm in karate now for the girls team!" She waved and walked off.  
"I'm in the karate for the bloody girls team , teehee!"I mimicked in a high pitched voice.I watched them all kick , Naruto was the best teacher liked him the most. A lot of the class laughed at his jokes and even the teacher did.I found it amazing how this guy could just mingle with everyone and it didn't matter who they were , he just could. Truly amazing. I would never said it to his face though. I watched as he sent this sly kicks and pokes or whatever move it was.I wasn't a karate person or anything physical , I could send a few blows depending on my mood , but nah. Fighting wasn't my thing , I swung my legs . Bringing out a book and reading , it wasn't an interesting book. I didn't enjoy reading , it made me look like I was doing something instead of watching. I heard some squealing from girls who watched them do what they were doing . I laughed.

I glanced at my clock, they should be stopping by now.I turned back to Naruto. What was he doing with those three boys? Looks like some fight..  
Wait, this looked like a real fight. No , this was a real fight!

There was three boys in front of him , one closer who was swinging a punch but Naruto grabbed that first before he could do anything and then jumped back, letting go of his wrist. Wait! No he was doing some signs with his hand , no no! This was not good. People couldn't see him using chakra they'd think he's a witch or worse! I bit my lip. What do I do.  
"Shadow cl-"  
"Naruto!"I cried. He turned around but that was the worst thing to do , since the boy soon set an uppercut towards his chin and sent him flying and then back down. They snickered as he growled in pain. I jumped down the ledge ,running towards him. The boys laughed. I glared at them , crouching down to Naruto. "Cheap trick,"I muttered.  
"His guard was off."The boy spat back at me .  
"Just shows how you're not strong enough,"I said under my breath.  
"You say soming?"Slang, I hated it.  
"I didn't say soming , I said something though."  
"Don't act smart ,yeah? You're just a girl. You get hurt easily."The other boy soon piped in. Calm Tanha , calm. They laughed again about how I didn't say anything and with that I took the oppurtunity with the side of my hand, making sure it was stiff, hitting towards the top part of his leg. It was one of those tricks to make people's legs feel weird and like jelly and it usually hurt. At least , I hope it did. The boy groaned in pain , holding it.  
"Jelly legs,"I smirked. I could see he was angry,but they continued walking. I turned to Naruto who looked fine , but was in pain. "Naruto, you okay?"I asked.  
"Do I look okay?!"He exclaimed angrily , holding his lip. I shuffled my hands over, where do I touch? What do I do?  
"Er , sorry about that,"I laughed nervously.

I propped him up on the bench , gazing up at him. He looked okay , but he was mumbling words I didn't quite understand. "Why did you stop me?"He whined.  
"I had to Naruto!"I started. "Okay, let's say it like this,in this world you are also probably one of the strongest , discluding your chakra , I guess you could say people like me aren't as strong because we don't go to ninja school at the age of 5 , we learn things and we don't have chakra , at least we don't think we do."I said in one breath and then breathed out.  
"A'right! I'm the strongest! Awesome!"Naruto said hyped up.  
"Naruto,"I sighed. "You can't use your chakra here , no matter how angry you are , your secret will be revealed and who knows what could happen,"I explained. He nodded.  
"Right , I got it!"He gave me a thumbs up , I smiled weakly.  
"Promise?"I asked.  
"Promise!" He giggled like a child. Jeez..

Back home. Naruto went to his room and I did with mine , walking awkwardly over and then flopping on my bed. I screamed into the blankets sniffling. I hated the winter , gah! "Can I come in~"I heard him sing.  
"No."  
"Coming in anyway!" He opened the door , I lifted my body up quickly. He chuckled and sat on the floor quickly.  
"You know , most boys enjoy being on their own in their room?"  
"Well it's lonely being on my own!"He exclaimed.  
"Jeez, you're such a child!"I groaned. Throwing a pillow at his face as he fell backwards and laughed with his hands out in the open. I stared at him curiously. "You laugh way too much,"  
"Because laughing is fun!"  
"And smile."  
"You should smile a little brighter , you know? People won't fall in love with someone with such an ugly frown,"My eyes widened a little , Paulina's book said something about that. I turned my face. Hearing him snicker lightly.  
"I don't want people to fall in love with me anyway and smiling can show that your cocky and vulnerable,"I murmured.  
"Frowning makes you look ugly and unhappy!"Naruto fought back. I pouted back at him , he grinned. He pissed me off sometimes. I sniffed. "Sakura-chan looks the prettiest with her smile though , you have no idea!- Well you do , but still!" I smiled lightly . He laid on the ground and smiled. "That stupid Sasuke just had to run away, gah! I hate him so much , how could he do that? I promised Sakura-chan I'll get him back ,no matter what!"His voice was so happy but so serious .  
"Maybe he was running away,"I automatically muttered.  
"Running away , from what?"  
"Or running to something maybe? I don't know. It's just a thought ,at least that's how the story goes," I said , leaping towards my shelf and searching through my books to one of my Naruto ones , I had three of them. One book was a 3 in 1 book. So it had volumes 7 , 8 and 9. Then I had volume 21 an 43. Don't ask me why , it was just I saw them in the book store and bought them. I threw them down to him. "That book,"I pointed to the three in one book. "Is the chunin exams , then twenty one is where when you're chasing Sasuke , Choji's battle..erm oh and that. Is a volume where..well.."I paused , soon grabbing it. I shook my hand. "This is nothing."I threw it back. If I showed Naruto something that hasn't happening his life yet . He looked around and gawked at the pages.  
"No way! I wanna meet this .. Masashi! He my friend makes me look good looking as ever!"He snickered. I laughed.  
"Haha , yeah. Good looking."I sarcastically murmured.  
"Hey!"He hissed. I laughed."That's better," I tilted my head when he said that.  
"What's better?"  
"That laugh," He answered. "It's real." I blushed slightly , turning away.  
"Shut up , anywa-"  
"Tanhaaaa!"I heard my name being whined. I got up and beckoned Naruto to come along , I quickly hopped down the stairs seeing my brother with his game console , the Ps2 , playing the old game , Tekken 4 , he has most of the tekken games , a fighting game. I don't really pay attention to it much , but I used to play it when I was younger you coul say.  
"What?"  
"Help me! I can't fight this guy!"Tahrib whined. I shook my head.  
"I don't wanna,"I muttered.  
"Please!"  
"I'll try to help!"Naruto soon piped in and sat next to him on the rug , I sat on the sofa hugging on the pillow. "I don't know much about this , but it looks cool! So what do I do?"He asked.  
"Okay , this button is kick , that is punch , err that is special move and that is ones are the buttons to move,"He answered . Naruto was still bewildered about the whole idea of how big the t.v was and how this kind of thing existed. I watched patiently as the screen was commenting Ready , Set , Go! Naruto was playing as some character called Yoshimitsu who looked like a skeleton with armor . Naruto pressed the buttons curiously , his first attempt to him dying. "You're terrible!"Tahrib hissed.  
"Shut up! Give me another go!"He exclaimed. Tahrib sighed and nodded , pressing a few buttons. Naruto bit his lip as he pressed the buttons violently , he died again. "Another go!"He commanded. This series went on for a while to the point where Tahrib was laying on the ground watching him and Naruto was hissing every time he lost. I laid my head on the side of the sofa , watching . I was bored , watching his attempts to win.  
"Give it up Naruto , you can-"I jinxed. He won this time.  
"Alright! I did it! Did you see that!"He gave his hand to Tahrib to high-five, he did. I watched with a raised brow. "See! If I gave up , then I would of never done it!"He stuck his tongue out at me.  
"It's just a game , jeez!"  
"Jealous?~"He sang.  
"Shut up Naruto!"I shouted back . "I-I mean Jeff."I murmured. Tahrib gave me a raised brow.  
"Nah , Naruto suits him like that guy from the weird anime you watch,"He smiled. "I think I'll call you Naruto , Jeff's a weird name."  
"A'righty then!" I watched as they continued to play the game with such eager , with such happiness. I smiled quickly before returning to a frown and then looked to my side. I wrapped myself around my youngest brothers blanket. It was cold. I cocked my head to the side , the back of Naruto seemed even cooler. I was jealous of him , his happiness , his fight on life whilst I am someone who decides to be alone and give up in anything I do. Now , I didn't want. Not after I met Naruto. I laughed quietly to much.  
"What's up?"Naruto asked. "Why you laughing all creepy?"  
"Nothing , nothing at all."I snapped back. Of course it was _something_.


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's 'Follow' him

**Disclaimer: Urgh , my laziness got the best of me ! I hope you don't mind ._. Review pleaseee ;'D Okayokay erm..I do not own Naruto ;'D Thank yooou.**

_'The poet never asks for admiration; he wants to be believed'Jean Cocteau_

Friday's! We finished early and it was the end of school , 2:15pm. I yawned with my hands in the air. The sun shone a bit , but it was still cold and windy.I breathed out heavily and soon started rubbing my hands. I was waiting for Naruto who was with Paulina back from whatever lesson they had . D.T I think. I had textiles , gah. I hate needlework and cooking. Woodwork is fine by me, it's pretty easy. I felt a tap on my head , I looked back seeing Ellie with a wink and a grin. "See ya on Monday! Pop up on facebook , I'll be so bored!"She giggled. I nodded slowly. Watching her sprint off , I raised a brow. How could she run in the cold. I heard crying then and Zulaikha's laughter. She's in textiles with me but she said she had some unfinished sewing to do. Now I could see why, I saw boys in agony with at least blood pouring down their face and fingers aching. I gave her a look which said what-the-hell-did-you-do kind of thing. Her angry frown turned into a malicious grin. She mouthed she'd text me. I didn't want her too but I don't think I should bother arguing.

"Tanna!"I heard Naruto's annoying voice cry. I looked back to see him dragging Paulina. "We have a mission!"  
"W..we do?"

What kind of mission was this? We sat at a nearby bench outside of school hearing Paulina sob. I had my hands in my pocket and slouched slightly. It was weird. Paulina never really cried, not in my account. Not in front of anyone at least. She was someone who'd take her anger out on her own then show people. Maybe it was Naruto she felt comfortable about that? I guess I would. N-Not that I would cry in front of him anyway! "H-He... I-I think he might have a girlfriend!"She cried.  
"Right..how do you know?"  
"W-Well I heard from his sister and th-then well..-"She started to sob allowed again , I muffled in my coat and scarf. Naruto wrapped a reassuring arm.  
"I'm sure he isn't," Naruto cooed. "Well...Actually , I overheard in P.e that he's meeting someone called May tomorrow in front of the library?" Po sobbed even 's pause for a second. Okay this boy were talking about is James.I don't know much about him. No,that's a lie. Paulina talks about him too much! James is a blonde boy with blue eyes , he's kind you could say. I'm not in any lessons with him , he's in the same year with us . I think. I do not notice people at always tell us how he helps her and how kind and calm he is. Okay play.

"Paulina , I bet it's no big deal , you know? James is a boy who is probably wanting to hang out with a frie-" Paulina muffled out my words with her cries of agony.  
"Paulina , stop crying please!"Naruto pleaded. I laughed. "I know , we'll stalk him tomorrow , if he's going to meet up with her!"Naruto tried to make the situation better. Paulina looked up and wiped her tears ,wiping them with her finger tips.  
"W-Well that sounds good , thanks Naruto."

Naruto dragged me all the way to the library , at 9 Am. Let me explain , Tanha does not wake up until afternoon and definetly does not wake up at 9 on a Saturday! I groaned as he held my wrist, my legs were going to give way any second! I can feel it , I just can okay! "Why so early!"  
"So we can spy on James!"  
"Then what?" He gave me a little shrug. I sighed.  
"It's just fun,"  
"It's worse , if Paulina sees them you know , making out she'll be even sad!"  
"Well then I'll go all you know,"He shot out some karate moves and grinned.  
"You're just digging your own grave ," I murmured. "Don't take me down with it." I hissed. He laughed nervously. I was in my large grey coat which was way to big for me and then my grey track bottoms with a black top . It was so cold in the morning.  
"I-I'm sorry for being late!"I heard someone exclaim. It was Paulina. My eyes blinked for a second , pushing my fringe behind my hair to get it out of my face. Once Paulina made it towards us she was breathless.  
"Well James should be here soon , so we'll start following!"  
"Isn't stalking illegal?"I asked Naruto. He gave off a shrug.

We hid behind a bush for about half an hour , I was cold so I didn't talk much but Paulina told Naruto how amazing James was. I listened in surely, he wasn't as awesome as Sam..W-what? Nothing. "I totally know what you mean! Sakura-chan is the best, she's pretty and well..she's not so strong but In the chunin exams she was amazing!"  
"Sakura?"Paulina repeated.  
"Yeah Sakura-chan!"Naruto answered.  
"As in Sakura , pink hair..green eyes?"  
"Yeah!" Damn it . I nudged Naruto hard in the stomach as he groaned in pain.  
"He's got brain damage remember , to hung up with the anime he does not know what he's talking about."I harshly muttered.  
"O-Oh yeah," Naruto moaned in pain holding his stomach, I smiled contently. She raised her brow and smiled back. Jeez Naruto , I really want to kill you now.

We heard small footsteps , Naruto's prying eyes looked up first , he gave us a nod and then I pulled my head up. Seeing James , soon scooting by him was another person. I was assuming it was a girl, she wore this black hoodie , including some skinny jeans and from first glimpse her hair looked dyed, a purple colour. Wow..emo much? I held tight a giggle.  
"Hey , are you doing okay?"He asked with a girl only nodded. "Good , so shall we head over into town?" The girl didn't make any reaction , he grabbed a hold of her wrist softly as they darted onwards.  
"THEY ARE ON THE MOVE , THEY ARE ON THE-" Naruto was interuppted by the large punch I gave him on the side .  
"You're totally making us look obvious you stupid little idiot!"  
"You're so mean!"He whined.  
"Because you're so stupid!"I argued. "C'mon Po. Let's get going!"She nodded timidly, obviously frightened by the way we spoke to each other.

The three of us first followed them towards some sort of social youth club for the young. Well duh. I hated these kind of things , merely because they are way too sociable! I lifted up the hood of my jumper and hoped no one saw me . Naruto fit right in though , he just had small pep talks with people he could see who went to our school. I , did not enjoy small talk so I did not do what this troublesome idiot did. James was laughing with a crowd of people with the awkward girl beside him rubbing herleg with one of her feet. We spent a good half an hour , watching from the other side of the center , until we saw him wave back at the group of people and started to walk again. "HE IS ON THE MOVE!"Naruto shouted.  
"Thank you captain obvious,"I muttered. Paulina laughed lightly.

The next destination was some cafe , we somehow got in without him seeing us . Paulina was almost redder the red! If that was possible. "M-Maybe we should go guys?"She suggested.  
"You dragged me all the way , I don't think our little trail will end now."I mentioned.  
"Yeah Paulina! C'mon , let's find a table 'kay?"He suggested. Paulina thought for a while and nodded once again . Naruto shot a grin and I smiled slowly. As we sat down , Paulina and Naruto faced me and at the same time I could see James with the girl. I watched all his body gestures and language. He rubbed the females arm comfortably . I hated to admit it but I had a feeling this was his girlfriend. Although James doesn't seem like he would be the type to go out with a girl with such a dark atmosphere? Her skin was probably the palest thing about her from my angle. James looked a bit like some dog at the moment , with his happy face and reassuring eyes. I could see why Paulina liked him but honestly he isn't my cup of tea. I watched resently , okay . Eating a muffin and then sipping some coffee . How interesting. I groaned in boredom.  
Naruto ordered a muffin and Po had some sort of pasta . I was fine with some tea and some toast for now.I waited for the tea to become cold before sipping. I think I'm the one paying since Naruto has no money and Po forgot hers. I jingled through my pockets , I probably had enough for now and if I'm right I could order something. I rubbed my eyes sleepily , Naruto and Paulina had their conversations like you did . I felt awkward but listening in conversations was fine too. "What are they doing now?"Naruto asked.  
"Eating and talking,"I replied. We waited for a brief moment...  
"Now?"  
"Still eating and talking."I mentioned. Another few seconds.  
"How 'bout now?"  
"STILL EATING YOU LITTLE A-..Jeez,"I hated raising my voice and straining it. Naruto couldn't help but laugh .  
"You get annoyed way too easily!"He laughed holding his stomach. I stared at .

So for most of the day we tagged along James , watching him joke with the girl with him. Paulina became more sadder , I was doubting this was a good plan after all. Anyway as I was saying 'following' and totally not stalking the boy Paulina loved , we found him at the leisure center playing tennis and then at choir, singing. They both even entered many shops together and bought all kinds of weird things from the birthday-gift shop. Paulina's eyes wondered silently over at them at every stop we took and Naruto only grew more curious , making it obvious as ever we were following them. My legs were aching.

We were back behind the bush. It was dark now ,but mum probably wouldn't be at home anyway and dad would be resting or ready to get to work. In winter it always got dark early , but it wasn't as bad as December. I breathed in my hands to keep them warm , rubbing them together. James smiled at the girl , he held her hand in a reassuring way and rubbed them lightly. Paulina's face grew red when he had done , she glanced away."Naruto..this was a terrible idea!" We watched the girl walk away and James with his signature smile. He had his hands in his pockets. I stomped on Naruto's face. "Naruto!"I hissed. The blonde haired boy howled in pain and so James looked at our now shaking bush. I cringed lightly.  
"Erm ,hello?"He called out slightly startled.  
"Go!"Naruto muttered.  
"No , why me?"I asked.  
"Because, you look creepy , black hair , bags under your eyes , he'll think you've been stalking him it will be fine!"  
"No , no it won't! It was your idea!"I argued. Naruto then lifted me up and almost threw me over the bush , I stumbled outwards trying to balance. His eyebrows knitted towards me with curiosity.  
"Hello?"  
"Erm , hi." There was that awkward silence in the air.  
"You're in Paulina's class , right?" Thank you my good sir for breaking that silence. I nodded lightly with a small smile. "You..were following me?"He asked again.  
"Er..no..yes..maybe, no! It was all_ his_ fault!"I shouted pointing to the bush. James peered over to the bush awkwardly.  
"The.._bushes_ fault?"  
"...Yes , the bushes fault. Are you stupid or something?"  
"E-Erm sorry.."He slowly said scratching his face slowly.  
"Ask who that girl is!"I heard Naruto's voice whisper. Didn't he know that James could hear him?  
"Who..was that girl?"I questioned.  
"That girl? Oh my cousin!"He smiled brightly. My eyes dropped , his cousin? His damn cousin? No , not his girlfriend! Urgh! I almost fell to the ground.  
"YOU IDIOT!"I screamed back at Naruto.  
"..Y-you're talking to the bush again?" I looked like a right idiot , I put a hand on my head sighing.  
"I am not talking to the bush you can clearly see-"I was interrupted as Paulina hooted out of the bush , a large blush spread across her face. I stepped back , she continued to walk and I heard a quick 'sorry and thank you' escape from her lips. I quirked a brow as my hand was soon taken by Naruto pulling me down."I feel sick Narut-"  
"Shh , watch!"

I gazed up at them. Paulina's eyes trembled as she watched and laughed nervously. "I-I'm sorry about that,"  
"Sorry? About what?"James soon asked.  
"About following you."  
"Oh , so you're the voices I kept hearing,"He laughed and smiled. Paulina joined with the laughter. She rubbed the back of her neck in a nervous manner. "Oh that's fine , I feel a little better knowing it was you , instead of some stranger!" Was he hit by a rock or something..? How could he be cool with us following him?! "Don't mind me asking, but why were you following me?"He politely questioned. Paulina's face looked up at the taller boy.  
"O-Oh , well .. I.. don't know." Nice save (!) "I guess I wanted to know what you do on a winter day!"She smiled.  
"Oh , right . Well you could of joined us you know? Maybe next Saturday?"  
"A-Ah yeah, sounds nice!"Her voice was a little croaky. I was getting bored.  
"So want to walk you home?"  
"Yeah okay."She simply replied.  
"What about your friends?"  
"They've gone anyway." WHAT? I am still here! In the cold! Take me away in a taxi or something you bloody-  
Paulina skipped by James side, she looked back at us and winked. Oh the life of a girl.. how complicated. I saw her give us a grin to. I was satisfied with that. It's cheesy but if she's happy you could say I'm happy. I glanced back at Naruto who was in these comedic tears.  
"That was beautiful! I need to get tips from James! Maybe I can sweep Sakura-chan off her feet just like he did!"  
"But..he didn't sweep her off her feet?"  
"Maybe I could earn a kiss or some free ramen!"  
"You're supposed to buy the ramen , you're the guy.."I continued muttering by myself, he wasn't listening. Naruto continued to brag about what he could do and how he would learn for the trip home. The lights flickered slowly , the cars passing by slowly. I didn't like staying on my own in the dark but with Naruto I felt more safe. The lamp lights continued to flicker.  
"What about you Tanha , do you love someone? Just as beautiful as Sakura-chan?"He asked.  
"Hell no, it's all cliche when you think about it,"  
"Jeez , you're no fun." Of course I liked somebody , it wasn't big , it wasn't a movie . It was just a small little admiration. He gave me a play punch on the shoulder ,I glared at him. "Well at least I know I won't have to worry about you having a boyfriend!"He grinned. I stared at him for a little while , he turned his attention to the dull stars , the brightness was taken away from the lamp lights and cars whizzing around , not to mention the shops which were still opened. His face looked really cool now , how everything lit up . His smile , his skin and even his eyes . Especially his eyes. I laughed by myself.

"You _weirdo_."


	6. Chapter 6 The mask makers beginning

**Disclaimer: qujidkos;lcdkf Oh god , SORREEEH if you're still reading this , I love you! And if you aren't..well..IDEK Okay so the story will be were Naruto and Tanha are helping the group of friends Tanha is with , so I hope you enjoy ;'D Thank you for reviewing , faving, following , it makes me want to write so much more for you guys!**

_'A good exercise is bending down and helping someone to get up' Joseph Badaracco_

I coughed slowly. Walking into my tutor room. Another week soon dispersed , Naruto seemed to be doing quite well. Better then he had even been. He's made new friends , he got a good level in Science which I found unbelievable and P.E he got above average. He was pretty fit with all his ninja training you could say , so I'm not surprised with that. Each day it seemed he drifted apart from me , I didn't mind. Well , actually that was a lie. I liked him by my side , it felt a lot more safer . However , the little runt stayed with me so I think it's fine he's with other people. I let out a cold sigh , no one was here so I guessed we came a bit early. I sat at my desk. Oh the glory of school. We at least it was a Tuesday and not a Monday. I flopped on my desk , licking the coldness of my lips. Naruto collaped on his desk with a large huff. I turned to look at him , stirring in my seats . I brought my legs up onto the chair so I was hugging them not bothering to take off my coat , scarf or gloves. I felt too cold.I bit my lips and huddled into a ball. Naruto breathed in heavily  
"Jeez! You're world is cold!"He exclaimed.  
"Well , it is winter after all,"I murmured. "Don't you get snow?"  
"I don't know , I don't think so , not that I've seen it around our village." I nodded to what he said. Hugging myself a little tighter. Naruto glared at my for a while , before reaching out to my head. I flinched , just in case it would hurt but he pulled something out. I opened my eyes to see a dead leaf. He grinned . I glanced at him. "So Tanna! Start a conversation!"  
"Too cold,"I muttered.  
"You're no fun! When you were in my world you were so much fun!"  
"I was not."  
"Yeah you were , your reaction to everything was so funny!"He said then laughed.I placed my head in my knees. We heard a large bang from the door , it was almost off its hinges. I knew who was coming.  
Zulaikha.  
Her dark prescense was always the scariest. I heard Naruto squeak in fear. I was used to it. Zulaikha skipped on towards us , like the cutest girl on earth. Her hair which straddled behind her and then she sat down. "Hello Tanha~"She eyes then made it to Naruto.  
"Naruto."She murmured.  
"Zulaikha."He replied. They were pretty awkward with each other. Well , not awkward. You could say comfortable but uncomfortable. If Naruto didn't bother Zulaikha he wouldn't get hurt BUT , there is a but! Zulaikha will hurt anyone due to her mood. That was something we had to be careful of or else. She hummed softly.  
"So Naruto , done your science homework?"She asked.  
"Yes , why?"  
"Let me copy it."  
"No!" Naruto made a mistake , no one said no to Zulaikha. In a matter of a seconds Zulaikha had her arm around Naruto's neck slowly squeezing every second.I watched with a bored expression , I knew this would happen.  
"You have 5 seconds to bring that science book out and let me copy it or .. well you can answer that!"Her voice screamed.  
"Okay! Okay!" He soon choked on fear. She smiled contently.  
"Good~" You see Zulaikha is a pretty intelligent person , she can do her homework . She's just , you know . Lazy. She relys on us a lot just like a kid but that's why I enjoy , I think it would be a lot different without Zulaikha , we wouldn't have own little munchkin to take care of. I laughed at that thought , munchkin is to cute to describe her as. She's more of some baby alligator or something. That isn't all though. Without Zulaikha , we wouldn't have our own little place in the school to sit , in every building. Without Zulaikha we wouldn't be able to be so intimidating and without her , well our group wouldn't be so well known throughout the school. Yes , Zulaikha has it all. It isn't because of Paulina's artistic ability , or Ruth's mad cooking skills , Ellie's prettiness and fit body or Science geek Harriet. It was in fact Zulaikha. I would describe me as , I'm not the best at anything , but I'm not bad at anything either?  
Zulaikha scribbled down Naruto's answers and in fact those answers were from me and if it wasn't for me pushing Naruto to do it , he wouldn't of done it in the first place. After she had done she shoved in her bag aggressively. "IT'S NOT GOING IN!"She shouted.  
"That's because you need to-"  
"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BOY!" She interuppted I smiled was a fake smile. Soon she managed to put it in her bag. "So Tanha~?"  
"Yes Zulaikha?"I answered.  
"Well," Oh no. "There's a..drama competition on Friday and I was hoping you could help me prepare!" Zulaikha was pretty enthusiastic in drama and I would be lying if I said she wasn't good.  
"Why?"  
"Well it's nothing big , I just want you to come and help with the costumes and stuff and watch my practice, I really want to win it!"  
"What kind of costumes?"  
"Masks~" My eyes widened slowly. Naruto gave a small tap on the shoulder and winked. I guess you could say I'm a pro at that now. I glanced outside the window. With the old man.  
"I guess so," Zulaikha threw her arms around me.  
"I love you Tanha!"  
"And Naruto , you're coming too."She ordered.  
"Why me?!"Naruto exclaimed.  
"Because , I said so." He said nothing after that but sunk back in his seat , I smiled helplessly at the two of them. What would this week bring?

So Naruto had travelled to his karate whilst I sat in the drama department with Zulaikha munching on my sandwhich . She did some weird hand gestures and some weird voice acts. "So , give me some info."I said through a sandwhich filled mouth.  
"Well it's a romantic piece , I'm doing it with Kaylie , I'm the female and she's the male..the mask I need you to make a mask of different facial expressions , I'll list them later but it has to be a pretty female mask with an elegent face and make it very exaggerated, if that's okay?"I started to jot them down , I couldn't barely make out the sentence but it would do at least.  
"What about..er Kaylie?"  
"She's got her mask from the teacher , but the mask aren't that nice and I know your good with things like this~"She sang happily , hopping on one foot whilst taking the other shoe off , struggling and almost falling. She passed me the script. "Start with page 7, I need some help on that , you'll be the male , kay?" I gave her a nod to say I was ready , I sat in the bench as she made her way into the light. Her head was dipped down in a sad , depressing way. Zulaikha gave me a nod to say she was ready. I cleared my throat putting my lunchbox down , licking my lips.  
"Oh dear, why on earth are you crying."I said , almost monotone.  
"Tanha!"  
"What?"  
"With more expression please!"I rolled my eyes and nodded.  
"Oh dear , why on earth are you crying?"I repeated with more effort. She hid her smile , returning the frown.  
"Why did you get so beaten up my love? Why didn't you let me fight for you?"She continued reading the script , but she didn't need it was almost like she memorized it all. Her hands in a perfect position in her chest , just like an angel.  
I scanned my eyes and nodded. "I couldn't let you be involved in all of that , it was my fight not yours!"  
"B-But , you shouldn't of been hurt so badly,"She knelt down , pretending she was aiding her loved one. "There is blood everywhere!"She put her hands on her face and turned her head.  
"Don't cry my dear," There was pause written in the script. "Smile just a little brighter for me , come on , chin up!"  
"Then why do you fake a smile?"I blinked slowly at that sentence, soon frowning. That was the end of that scene. She clasped her hands and grinned.  
"Thank yoooou~"  
"Er , you're wearing a mask won't you voice be you know hidden away by it?"  
"Well that is your job!" Her happy voice chimed in , I looked at her and sighed.  
"You're insane.."

"Isn't that a good thing?"She winked. Oh yes, being insane was a good thing ?

The laughter of everyone mingled with shrieks , cries and much more. As I waited for Naruto to come by. He was later then usual. Much later. Anyway , I was able to talk to my art teacher today about mask and how I could make one for Zulaikha. She suggested doing half a mask or a mask with a whole were the mouth is. I wondered which one would be the easiet , I mean who wants even more work piled on their shoulders? I certainly don't. I'm pretty sure half a mask would piss Zulaikha off. I sighed heavily. Feeling a hit on my back. A ball. I looked at it and then the person who possibly threw boys , Naruto is friends with. "Pass the ball , won't ya?" I looked at the ball and kicked it the opposite direction on purpose and it wasn't a great kick , I didn't feel very enthusiastic."What is wrong with you?!"Another one of them screeched. I gave off a shrug and decided I'd leave without Naruto.

I made my way out of the gate only to hear Naruto screaming my name , his breath becoming heavier and heavier. "Jeeeez Tanna you could of waited for me , you know?" He continued to breath in and out.  
"I did , you know I hate having to wait in the cold.."I sniffled.  
"Well sorry,"He muttered. "Come on now!"

I didn't feel like talking much when we got home and instead I went to straight to my room , like usually Naruto would come in my room , find one of my consoles ; today it was the PSP and would sit and attempt to play. He always got surprised when he saw them light up. I sat at my desk with my laptop in front of me , turned on. I started to search mask and different types of them , nothing interested me or probably Zulaikha. I grabbed a plain piece of paper, sketching out the different emotions that they might have and then put an oval shape around them. I didn't like this. I hated doing something for other people , call me selfish but it's true. I groaned in my seat , pulling out my drawers and sitting inside , full of dust was the mask. My mask. I pulled it out and sat there staring at it. I heard Naruto shuffle towards me , glancing at it.  
"Wow Tanna! You still have it? It's the mask you wore at the festival ,right?" Naruto asked. I nodded . The feathers where worn out and they weren't as bright and some of the glitter was coming off and the paint wasn't as pretty. But I still loved it. I sighed slowly and bit my lip. I kind of felt a rush to continue doing the mask once I saw this one. I continued to sketch. I missed everyone. It was the type of nostalgic feeling I had whenever I looked at the mask wanting to go back to the world Naruto was from , the feeling to be that mask maker with the old man and seeing the others too. Shaking my head , I had to help Zulaikha with this. Because well , she's my friend.


	7. Chapter 7- Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Thank you for the review (: the faves , the follows , thank you!**

_'It looks like the future is really bright' Micheal P. Anderson_

The morning soon rose and I was extremely tired. I spent most of the night planning the mask and I was able to create one with bits and bobs I had. It was white pale mask , full face then you had black around the eye holes and then some eyelashes which were lazily added on. A flower on the left cheek and then there was a mouth hole so Zulaikha could speak through it easily and it was rimmed with bright red paint. I can't remember the last time I made a mask and it sure felt great when I was making it!

Entering the room Naruto was sleeping , he was still in bed. His blanket on the floor and he was laying on the bed shivering. I glanced around and picked up the blanket and sat on the bed. "Naruto , get up."I quietly said. He shuffled slightly but didn't wake up. "C'mon Naruto , wake up already.."I muttered , I gave him a little shake. He looked cute , just like a baby when he was asleep but then again most people do. "Are you going to wake up or not?"I said a bit louder , a hand on his shoulder shaking him a bit more violently. He still didn't budge. Then in one swift movement I grabbed a hold of his pillow , pulling it from underneath him and soon started to whack him with the pillow. His eyes soon opened as he grabbed a hold of the plush object abruptly.  
"Jeeez! What do you want?!"He angrily said.  
"Time to wake up~"I sang before walking out.

So like usually we entered our class room after the trek which felt like it lasted forever. I really wanted to take a bus or ride my bike but ha! We all knew I was to lazy for that and i. Today we weren't the first ones. My friends were all here. Ellie , Zulaikha , Po , Ruth and Harriet. Then some other classmates on the side. We strode down the aisle and I dropped my bag and listened into their conversation. "Tanhaaa~"Paulina smiled giving me a nice warm hug then snuggling towards me. "You're so warm! Hug me too!"She exclaimed. I lazily wrapped my arms around her as well.  
"That's much better.."I muffled in her shoulders. Everyone turned their chair. I let go of Po after she let go of me , I got my bag and pulled out the mask it was in a separate bag. I handed it to Zulaikha.  
"You did one already?! Oh Tanha!"She happily exclaimed , getting the mask out and looking at it , her eyes widened and she had a smile on. "I love it!"  
"That is pretty good , but won't the paint come off?"Harriet asked me. I shrugged , I hoped not.  
"Whatever, even if the paint does come off , like Zu would care."Ruth said, using the name 'Zu' which Zulaikha hated.  
"Don't call me Zu! Or I'll..I'll..I'll slap you silly!" Zulaika shouted back. Ellie gave a pat to my head and smiled. Through all this Naruto watched with sleepy felt pretty immune to him lately. He wasn't really part of the group since he had his was already part of one of his own however he was a friend to all of us.

On our way to lunch , me , Ellie , Ruth and Naruto decided to go help Zulaikha since I , for one was forced along with Naruto and Ellie and Ruth didn't have any clubs to go to. So they joined along. Paulina had Christianity club whilst Harriet had to attend some sort of crazy Science meeting. Everyone was already thinking of jobs and career , but I don't know what to do with my life , nor do I want to. Make money , live on my talent. I didn't really have any talent unless typing without looking at the keyboard was some talent. Ellie was good at art and a good thinker with good sketching abilities so that she wanted to be some architect or something and then you had Harriet and Ruth who were both good and Science and attended every Science club. Ruth has a good record to and cooking skills , she's good at acting and a good thinker. Then you had Po who was good at art and she was really kind to everybody , she's great at getting peoples attention and making them listen to her , as in general people and she's always wanted to be an art teacher. Me and Zulaikha had no idea, Zulaikha wasn't really that great in subjects but she was amazing in drama and she has a beautiful voice and I..well. I'm not a people person so teaching is out of the question, subjects- I don't think I really want to do anything with them unless literature and you could say I was a leader type of person. But what could a leader do in life anyway? Who would listen to someone like me in the first place? Anyway, back to reality.

Soon we sat down on the chairs in the drama studio. Zulaikha did weird gestures to get ready. "Naruto , you're gonna act with me, got that?"She ordered.  
"Yes ma'am."He said. I was surprised he gave in , but we all knew that Naruto wouldn't stand a chance with Zulaikha. Even if I knew he was a ninja and he was stronger then all of us..Zulaikha is just..well clambered over and looked at the script, he gave a thumbs up. So they started their play.I glanced at Ellie who caught me staring at her.  
"You've been spending a lot of time with Naruto lately , you didn't even come to see me practice over the weekend,"She mentioned with her hands in pocket.I gave off a shrug."Seriously Tanha? You need to tell us things , we're you friends that's what we're here for."She continued. Ruth noticed us talking and joined in.  
"A lot of people are saying you walk home with him too , is it true?"Ruth asked.  
"Maybe."  
They both stared at me and in unison they said. "Tanha." In an ordering manner.  
"Fine , he does walk home with me. No big deal.."I replied.  
"And?"Ellie wanted me to continue.  
"And what..?"  
"Where does he live?" I knew she already knew where he just wanted it to be confirmed.  
"With me.."I quietly murmured.  
"Knew it~"She sang.I was going to burst out and shout at her , but I decided not to for Zulaikha would destroy me if we interrupted her. "So , how come?" Now it was time for me conjure something up.  
"His parents are close with mine , they're on a business trip so-"Should I continue? "Yeah, that's it." She arched a brow and nodded.  
"Well if you ever need help you can always ask , you know? We're all friends and you should of told us so we could come over and check up on you, exams are coming up and we all want to be in the same class next year," I didn't give a damn. I didn't want to. Things like this , they were approaching to fast and I didn't want that. Thinking about my future. All crap.I shuffled my hands in my blazer pocket a bit more and groaning slowly.  
"Yeah, I know.."I slowly said after , lying. "I'm fine , no need to worry about me." Ruth gave me a reassuring look and Ellie gave off a irritated huff , knowing that I didn't care , she knew it all. My moods , my thoughts. Because she knows everyone thoughts and feelings just within a few days, she was that type of person. I sank in my chair watching Zulaikha and Naruto. Guilt was somehow taking over my body, I just wrapped my hand around the wrappers in my pocket and watched them. Zulaikha scolded Naruto for not doing it right and Naruto would just fight back and say he was doing fine then Zulaikha would argue. Ruth would break the fight up but the whole thing just happened again and again. I could almost tell what they would fight about. My eyes fell heavy and broken , I just..What do I do?

So far the lessons went pretty well , I got my test back and all of them had a good result. I was pretty proud but then again all my friends reached the same grade as me too. So it wasn't something I should be gloating about. Me , Paulina , Ellie , Ruth and Harriet usually come out top of the class or it's just me Me , Paulina and Ellie. Then Ruth and Harriet aren't far behind. I grimaced , rubbing my hands was cold. I hated it.

I saw Naruto as he laughed proudly with his friends , I'm guessing he had a good grade too. His eyes locked to mine and he gave me a firm nod. Watching him say goodbye to his friends he then ran towards me. I whipped my head towards the gate as I started to carry on walking , his arms then wrapped around my neck , wanting my attention.  
"What?"I hissed. Wriggling out of his grip.  
"I got 7A In P.E! Everyone says that's the best you can get for this year!"Naruto beamed. I nodded and smiled.  
"Well done," I was jealous. But I never did like P.E in the first place. "Well I'm heading down to the local town for a bit of shopping, so we can grab something to eat , 'kay?" He wasn't listening but he nodded anyway. He was receiving compliments from different people and he was so popular , girls even liked him too. Don't get me wrong , I'm not..you know..jealous or anything. I just feel like he'll slip away if people know too much about it. Shaking my head, I nudged Naruto as he pondered behind me and I walked out of the gate peacefully ... I hate the cold.

I entered the stationary shop , grabbing all the things I need.  
Paints, brushes , glitter , plastic , fluff , feathers , anything that could help me. Plus this place was having a sale so I grabbed a few pencils and pens for myself. Naruto fiddled around with different stuff, his eyes gleamed brightly when he looked at the glitter department , he took some out of the tub when no one was looking and laughed slightly but blew it off when he noticed me looking. At this shop it took about half an hour , the shop keeper was kind and helped me with what I needed and gave me a strong bag when I explained I had to walk quite far."Naruto! Come on!"I called out. The blonde boy gave me a nod and followed after me .

"Let me hold your bag!"Naruto gleamed.  
"No thanks,"I rejected. "It's fine."  
"But I want to hold it!"He exclaimed. "Please let me hold it! Please!"I don't understand why he wants to hold it. After a small amount of time , I handed him the bag and he then grinned."Thank you, it feels better knowing I can help out!" What a weirdo..jeez. The smell of the bakery shop was near and I breathed in my hands, seeing the cold thick air. Sounds of guitars , flutes , pianos drifted through the wind. The orchestra was playing today. It wasn't that far away. I entered the bakery abruptly and jingled through my pockets. I found my five pound note. Hopefully I had enough. Naruto joined in me , looking through the glass.  
"Choose one,nothing too expensive "I said. He nodded and pointed to the pink iced doughnut. The old lady who was behind the till , gave me a soft , kind look. I wanted to look away but instead I smiled fakely. "Erm , two pink iced please." I finally said. She nodded , doing what she had to do and put the two doughnuts in a bag for us each.  
"Three pounds , forty please." She grinned. I handed her the note , she jiggled through the counter and gave me a change. "Thank you , I hope you enjoy."Her curved smile let out and I nodded. I gave Naruto his doughnut as he soon munched on it happily, we both exited.

I decided that we should go through the town to get home since it wasn't dark yet. I thought I'd show Naruto the towns sound became louder and louder . So Naruto became more curious and curious. Until we saw the stage and the dazzling lights , the smiles of many , the laughter, the happiness. Mum and Dad would take me to things like this all the time so it was a really deep feeling watching would also bring me to town orchestras. When I was a bit younger he would prop me on his shoulders and let me see it a bit clearer , he would sometimes bring his friends as well and they used to take care of me. I laughed a little. Remembering when Kai would get into 'angry mode' about small things like when he couldn't see clearly because people would block his view. "Wow! This is so cool!"Naruto exclaimed. Grabbing a hold of my wrist and pulling me forwards and I didn't even realize until he started to run through the crowds.  
"H-Hey Naruto! Stop!"I exclaimed. But he wouldn't did he listen? Instead he stumbled through the crowds ,dragging me along and then finally we were in front. He was scanning everything like a human robot. He loved it. I could tell by his flushed face , as he held onto the railings and the biggest smile was planted on his face and only his face. I liked that smile. It was like Kai's smile. His breathing was heavy , just like a an excited dog. The music was pretty , happy , jumpy. Something that I wasn't really into but I still like it because of loving memories.  
"Sakura-chan would of loved this!" Breathing into his hands and rubbing them slowly. I looked at him , the lights illuminated his face. The background lights shone brightly across him. He looked really cool. He was cool. He was everything I can never be. He's stronger. He's just..He's Naruto.  
"C'mon..let's go."

We got home then. Dad's car was there too and I could hear Mum's voice singing along . I opened the door slowly , brushing my feet on the mat. "I'm home."I slowly said. I saw my father on the couch flicking through channels. He turned his head and smiled.  
"Had a good day , dear?"He smiled. I gave off a nod. Naruto followed behind.  
"How come you're not at work?"I asked.  
"Ha. Something happened at work , damn teenagers thinking they're so cool. Jeez."He sighed. I could tell he was happy though. He could took a break and eat dinner with us. My mum soon came forwards.  
"Take your shoes off , get changed and then we'll have dinner , go on then! Dinner with Naruto for a change!"Her loud voice electricuted. Naruto let off a sheepish laugh.

So we sat at the dinner table , for a change all the seats were filled. My two little brothers one side , then me and Naruto. Then mum and dad. It wasn't quiet because Naruto was chatting away with my parents. He was good with everyone. His social skills and everything. I sat there, stabbing my food. "So Naruto , your parents?"Mum said. My eyes widened. As I stared at Naruto. He thought for a while. He wasn't sure what to say. I kicked his foot lightly , he didn't look at me.  
"Erm , my parents have..erm..they have .. they work far away.."He quickly said. My mum , being the type of mum she is , raised a brow. We were busted.  
"Well I'm sure you miss them , when will you be able to see them again?"She asked calmly. I felt relieved.  
"Whenever they call or contact me,"Naruto smiled. It wasn't a real smile though. Like his usual ones. It was a fake one. "I don't really have their number since they're always moving about , so I can't really call them."He finished. Mum nodded and smiled pitifully. Dad took a sip of his drink and did so too.  
"Ah , Naruto. You can always be welcomed here and we'll always help you whenever we can, you're family now and for a change we've had a good dinner."Dad joined the conversation. I knew he wasn't very keen on a boy staying in our house but I'm pretty sure mum 'explained' it all. Whatever she knew anyway.  
"I'm really glad to hear that."  
"And Tanha will take real good care of you, won't you?"Mum turned to me. I think it's the other way around. Why would I take care of him? I let off a nod. They carried on talking but I wasn't paying much attention. Something to do with school then money then dad wanting to take Naruto and me out to London one day , when he's got a day off. Lastly they had explained about how both of them won't be here tomorrow , at least dad won't and mum will be back home late. My two brothers have clubs after school then go to a friends house to play. For a good handful of hours , we'll be alone. It wasn't anything new to be honest.

I licked my lips since they were dry. Starting on more mask for Zulaikha. I will probably get them all done by today , if I'm not lazy that is. Calving in the plastic , little by little. Nice and slowly. I wasn't a perfectionist but it isn't for me. It's for Zu. The door opened and It was Naruto."Can I come in?"He asked.  
"Go ahead."I replied quickly. He opened the door fully and climbed on my bed , propping the pillow and laying down. He didn't start with a conversation so I thought I would. "Sorry about my parents , you know like..they don't know you know.."I awkwardly muttered. Naruto laughed.  
"It's fine, no harm done right?"He chuckled, it was a fake laugh. Stretching his arms and squinted slowly.I didn't like that. Harm was done. Harm was done on him. Not me , or anyone else but him. I hated that.  
"D-don't do that."I hissed.  
"Don't do what?"He smiled.  
"That!"I exclaimed. "Don't fake a smile or a fake laugh , it's stupid. The more you do it , the more you forget your real one. If you want to go cry , go ahead. You don't seem like a person who would do any of those things any way."I was this silence in the air. I went back to planning the mask and such . Until I felt his hand on my head. Naruto's hand.  
"You should lighten up a bit more yourself , you know?"I pushed his hand off my head.  
"I've lightened up enough thank you very much."  
"Oh yes , definitely "He sarcastically said , rolling his eyes. He grabbed the pink furred teddy bear and placed it on his head . I looked up at him and smiled. Lighten up..please.


	8. Chapter 8 Flipping tables Not really

**Disclaimer: GAAH SORRY FOR THE HIATUS..Wow. This chapter. Wow. **Do not own Naruto. Review , fav and yeah. Psh. Thank yooou 3  
_'If she stares you in the eye , she's the winner.'_

Well the day like no other once again started. Except today it was frosty outside. So Jack Frost visited today and I had my boots on this time and my grey coat with the fluffy border on the helped with the heat,sort of.I brought out my books for today and shoved them in my bag. I jingled through my pockets , I probably had enough money to buy something. Smiling contently I waited for Naruto to hop on downstairs. He did , he was tired but I was able to pull him down.

So we headed on outside and we didn't say much . At least I didn't. Naruto was asking my questions and soon the question I didn't want to hear seemed like it was coming up. "So that letter we got yesterday , that information one about..erm GCSE's? What's that about?"He asked curiously. I thought for a while and took a deep breath.  
"They're test and you get to choose what lesson you want and those lessons you could continue further in college , university and get a job in it..that kind of thing."I replied.  
"Ohh , I understand,"He stopped. "So what do you think I should choose?"He piped up and asked again. I rubbed my forehead.  
"I don't know , what are you good at?"  
"Well P.E is a lot of fun! So is woodwork in tech and then you have Chinese which is pretty easy too~"He sang.  
"Well then you choose those subjects and you'll be doing them next year."I replied.  
"What about you?" I glanced at him. "What will you be doing?"  
I pointed a finger at myself and he nodded. I thought for a while , I thought and I thought. But I still had no idea instead I just shrugged. He mimicked my shrug in a cocky way. "Well we need to decide soon y'know?"  
"Well duh I know , I know more than you."I angrily hissed. He put his hands in defense mode and chuckled. "I just don't want to decide and to be honest it's a while away."  
"It's next month."  
"Shut up!"I blurted out before stomping ahead of him. I didn't care. At least I tried to show that I didn't want to.

Like always we had our first three lessons before lunch and we headed to the drama department. Kayley was here this time , Zulaikha's partner so Naruto didn't have to perform with her. Today it was just me and Naruto watching. Kayley was nice , she was tall and she was pretty. She had a straight brown bob and pretty blue eyes. As they performed without their script and using the staging behind them to change their mask. It looked pretty professional. "I think I've memorized the script myself.."Naruto murmured. I gave off a chuckle.  
"Well it's not a bad thing."I smiled. Kayley and Zulaikha were so fluent and so strong. Their voices matched with their body language and not one of them slipped up. I really enjoy watching this. It was brilliant. It wasn't very long but it wasn't very short. It put you on the edge of your seat and then slump back down. Zulaikha's tone was sudden , soft , subtle. Kayley's was strong and well manly. Since she was the man of the play.

"So what ya think? Think we can win?"Zulaikha asked. It was obviously rheotorical. I gave her a good thumbs up and smiled. Kayley grinned and laughed.  
"You two are amazing , you'll ace it!"Naruto pulled up a thumb and grinned. For some strange reason. The two shared a smile. Zulaikha and Naruto. Both of them. As far as I knew this was a miracle!  
"Well I'm heading to the next lesson , I'll see you tomorrow Zuzu~" Kayley giggled.  
"DON'T CALL ME ZUZU YOU-"  
"Calm down Zulaikha~"I sang. She gave me the look of death attacking me with her death hug as she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down with her. Mixed giggles and shrieks was going through the drama studio .Mixed giggles and shrieks which I knew would disappear.

The day ticked like no ordinary day. We arrived home , we ate food. We went to bed and viola~ The morning arose. Today was Zulaikha's performance. I wasn't sure why I was so tensed about it but I was. Then again , I get tensed at whatever Zulaikha does. I'm sure if she doesn't win she'll get into some hissy fit and break the drama studio. Then she'll get detention or even worse excluded. Oh please Lord! Keep her calm!

So we arrived at class. Only to be attacked by the demon itself. Zulaikha. Her eyes were full of panic , her hands were trembling and I couldn't make out any words she was saying since her mouth was covered by her hands.  
"Vatifgaiforgatmailines?"She said. I raised a brow. Not knowing what she said.  
"Huh?"  
"Vatifgaiforgatmailines?" She repeated.  
"Look Zu, I won't understand a word if you're going to talk like that."I replied. Paulina stepped in and smiled lightly.  
"She said, what if I forget my lines." Paulina nodded. I sighed. With my hands on her shoulders. I shook my head.  
"You won't forget your lines , you have me and..Naruto."I smiled reassuringly. I turned to Naruto who was snoring away on his desk. "Okay , you have just me. You'll do fine!" Her large hazel eyes looked up at me , I could tell she was scared.

The performance was after school. So let's skip to then, shall we? I was back stage. She was performing in our theatre halls. I sat down, reading my maths homework whilst waiting for everyone to get ready and Naruto was beside me playing some game on phone. He was failing or he was trying to hard. I could tell by his grunts and anger. I rubbed the pencil on my forehead and sighed lightly. I then grabbed my bag and put the maths book back inside. With my hands in my lap and waited to be called for.  
"TANHA?! TANHA?!" Oh so the silence was gone already. I looked up to see a panicked and..sweating Zulaikha. She pulled me up with one violent tug. I put my hands in defense, thinking she'll attack me but she didn't. Instead she was heavily breathing and sweating uncontrollably.  
"What's wrong?"I asked.  
"K-Kayley! She's ill! She left a minute ago! What should I do!? I'm the third one going up to perform!" She exclaimed. Placing my hands on her shoulder.  
"Okay breath in..and out..and in-"  
"STOP BREATHING GO AHEAD AND DIE! Argh! What am I going to do?! Tanha! Please help me!"She exclaimed. I breathed in myself. I didn't actually know however. I would find an answer. I always did right? That's how the heroine of the story does things, right? But then again I'm not some heroine. Nor am I the smartest. I thought for a while. I couldn't think of anything.  
"Z-Zulaikha I'm sorry I really don't know.."I said quietly.  
"Tanha..urgh. Maybe I should quit it." She said. I felt bad now. "Drama wasn't something I could achieve anyway.."  
"Y-You can act on your own, right?"  
"No! It doesn't work that way!"She was angered but was still depressed.  
"I'm sorry.."I glanced down to Naruto. Who was staring back at me. That's when I got it! I always knew I was the hero! "Naruto! Naruto! You know the lines right? You said you got them memorized? Right?!"  
"W-wait? What? You want me to go up on stage..well.."That was when Zulaikha pushed me off and crouched down to Naruto.  
"Naruto, I never liked and I probably never will,"She started. I stared at her. Ouch , my back hurts now. "But , this is the one thing in the whole school I'm good at , I don't think I can shine in any other subject like the others.."Her voice was becoming a lot more calmer and cooler. "I don't want to be the only failure..so, please?"She asked. Naruto's eyes widened lightly. He stood up and brushed his knees. He handed me phone and gave off a grin.  
"Why not?"

Backstage , they were practicing. I decided to sit in the crowd. To help Naruto with the lines. "Hey!"I called out , to one of the boys with the microphone. "Kayley's ill, so Naru- I mean Jeff is filling in."I continued. He nodded , writing it down in his script. I held the script in my hands tightly and waited for their cue. Did Zulaikha really think she was a failure? I couldn't help but think I was one too. I shook my head, this was my time to think about them , to pray for them. To give their motivation off. To he-  
"Next performing, Zulaikha Hussain and Jeff..erm..just Jeff, is performing!" It was announced. The curtains were drew and I saw the pair in utter darkness. Their silhouettes soon lightened up. Naruto wore a plain mask , unlike Zulaikha's mask, which was pretty. I remember they were only doing two scenes, instead of the other scene. What was clever about this idea was the fact it was the scene when the two characters love each other, but neither of them think they're hiding a thing. The next scene , is the scene about the two is when they reveal emotions , reveal sadness. The clash of music and loud voices were always joined in. The anger of the female emotion AKA Zulaikha. Then the sadness and sorrow of the male. Naruto. I glanced at the judges from time to time , the female had content eyes and her lip would quiver from time to time. I took that as something good. The other judges had an interested look and he was questioning the time leap. The audience seem to enjoy it. I was glad. Breathing in.  
"No need to fake a smile,"Zulaikha sweetly said. Turning to the audience as Naruto was still as a statue. "Or you'll lose that bright smile , you thought you once had."As that scene finished. The curtains drew and the claps were heard. I was glad. I was happy. They were fine. I breathed in and once more out.

In the end. Zulaikha didn't win. Actually , the two came second. I thought Zulaikha would be flipping tables and she did quite the opposite actually. She flipped chairs. No I'm kidding. She was laughing lightly and smiled. She recieved a pretty trophy and so did Naruto. I couldn't help but laugh myself. The judges praised her and believed she should do Drama for GCSE's. The commented on their tension , the music which played well. In a way , I felt rather proud.  
We waited outside the hall for the two come out. We , meaning all of our friends. Ruth, Ellie, Harriet and Po. Including me. Paulina commented on how amazing the two were and Ruth was actually agreeing along with Harriet. "For two people who hate each other , they did pretty well~"Ellie Sang.  
"No kidding."Harriet mentioned. A broken laugh flew out of our mouths. It died down once Naruto and Zulaikha came. Zulaikha doing her proud walk.  
"I did amazing , yes you may have an autograph my little peasants." Well her spirit was totally broken.  
"Naruto you were so cool!"Po exclaimed. Naruto scratched the side of his head and laughed.  
"You really think so?" Po nodded. He turned to Zulaikha who we all caught smiling sweetly but that soon disappeared.  
"Thanks Naruto."She quietly said.  
"What?"He asked.  
"I said thank you.."  
"What did you say?"He teasingly smiled.  
" I SAID BLOODY THANK YOU! Jeez!"She exclaimed. Naruto smirked and grin afterwards.  
"You're welcomeee~" I let out a helpless smile. These guys..


	9. Chapter 9 - A drabble

**Disclaimer: This chapter are going to be pretty useless..To be honest. But psh. Whateveeer~ The next chapter will add a little spice I hope c:So enjoy people who are still reading. I praise you for putting up with my late and boring stuff.**

'_You idiot.' _

The morning was weird.I heard the sounds of beep at the end of my bed and someone else was sitting there. I opened an eye to see Naruto on my DSI. Haha..that rhymed. You idiot, what are you thinking!? I arose from my bed and looked at the time. Wait it was a Saturday. I flopped back on bed. He was still sitting on it. Furiously pressing the buttons and I sat up staring at him. I rubbed my eyes.  
"What are you doing..It's like..Two AM."I hissed.  
"Actually it's nearly the afternoon." He corrected. My eyes widened, looking back at my clock and sulking back down. "You promised you'd take me around the town!" He said pulling at my legs. I flapped a hand at him.  
"Some other time..Some other time.."I chanted.  
"No! I wanna go today!"He exclaimed. He jumped off the bed and I thought he would stop taunting me. But come on. This is Naruto. He grabbed my legs and slowly pulled me off the bed but not all my body. I was gripping the end of the bed, still half asleep. "Tannnnnaaaaa!"He whined. I propped my head down.  
"Fine, get ready."

***

So the devil won in the end. I was wearing the most ugliest clothes in the world. This generation was probably the fashionistas. Unlike me, who wore my jeans and then this random turtle neck down with my body warmer, including my glasses. I didn't look too bad. But then I evacuated out of my house and I saw the girls my age. Wearing them printed leggings with 'GEEK' tops. I looked back at myself. Wow. I pulled up the hood of my jumper. Even Naruto looked better. He wore some fitted jeans and checkered blue and white top with a scarf.  
"What's up four-eyes?"Naruto asked.  
"Nothing." I shot him a glance before I trudged onwards.

The town that me and Naruto were going was different. This was the town near my home and not the four thousand year trip to school town. It was a little smaller I suppose. The shops were more petite and small. Stools as well and there were older buildings like the clock tower and the old pubs. The shops faced eachother and then the happy people of my town walked. Not everyone was happy. But everyone who was here was generally in a good mood. The soft paths, the soft voices, the soft pebbles and then you had the squaking of the pigeons. It's one of the oldest valleys and even the town is still old fashioned, compared to most towns. But I liked it that way. It was peaceful.

"I don't get why you wanted to come here..It's really bor-" I glanced around. He was gone. That idiot. He couldn't be that hard to find, I looked around. He was blonde after all, a fiery blonde.  
"Tanha! Look! Looooook~" He giggled, he was standing on one of these weird statues. It was black the statue and it was a mother helping her child to walk or something like that. Kid's climb it all the time, I did but Naruto..why..  
"Get down, now."I muttered. He nodded,soon jumping down with his hands in his pockets.

So for the day, an orchestra was playing in the middle of town. I would usually hate these people but the music was so sad yet so uplifting. It was like in the movies, the hero or heroine would walk and the song would play. I could tell most of the towns people liked it or at least the people around me. Naruto liked it too. My eyes scanned around the town.

The first shop we had went to was a good old games shop, it was small. But had some pretty cool antique games. Now I was a huge fan of games like Mario to I don't know..Kingdom Hearts. Yeah, I liked the game. I also enjoyed a bit of games like Max Payne 3. Ohman. In this game shop me and Naruto looked around the PSP game aisle. Naruto had this sort of liking for the game so I thought, why not?  
"What's the game that I play, Tanha?"He asked.  
"Erm..It's Tekken 6."I replied. He scanned through the games whilst I pushed my glasses up and looked around slowly. Naruto brought up a game, it was £9.99. What difference does the 99 make..Oh thanks for the penny change. It was another Tekken game. Tekken 7..I think. I wasn't really looking. "You want to buy that?"I asked. He nodded quickly. I brought out my purse and handed him the ten pound note which he took and rushed to the till, leaving me to search around the DS aisle.

So I guess you could say the day was typical and boring but Naruto seemed to enjoy it. We bought some pasteries from the classy bakery shop, we also bought doughnuts. We went to the music shop and tried some moves on the guitars and so on. Naruto damaged the flute stand and so we had to leg it out before they found out it was us. Oh man.

That was the boring day. Oh yes. A filler. You may shoot the author if you'd like. Stop staring like that, stop it now!

We made it home. Yes. We went to my room and well Naruto unwrapped his game that he bought, slipped it in my brothers PSP. I opened up my laptop and turned it on. We feast upon doughnuts! Yes. Yum.  
We talked for a while about nothing really. GCSE's went into friends, back to school then back to conversations about GCSE's. Then to exams and more exams.  
"It's sure different to Konoha.."He softly said and looked at me. "How weird would it be if the others were here?"  
"The others? They wouldn't survive.."I broke in a laugh and so did Naruto.  
"But what if?" I gave of a shrug when he said that.  
"Don't jinx it Naruto."  
"Sorry, sorry~"He laughed. I looked up at my cieling. I really wouldn't mind. It would be fun, right?


	10. Chapter 10 Jinxed & Wow

**Disclaimer: I'm a terrible person, I know ; A ; ANYWAY here it is, the beautifulness of what seems like terrible writing. HAHAHA. Anyway enjoy , fav, review do what you want ;'D Just don't hurt people. You're probably thinking ohmygod Rainbow, why did you choose them?! Idek. You'll see soon! **  
'

_Live Well, Love Much, Laugh Often. '- Anonymous_

What was this? Why did I feel like I had the need to wake up? Something tapped my cheeks. Something was licking at my feet. This was weird. It couldn't of been one of those dreams..eww that's gross. I opened my eyes. Did Naruto dye is hair brown? Why was there pink in my room? Why did I feel so cramped.

My fist sent a shot at whoever was in front of my face and he groaned in said a few things but I wasn't really listening. I shot up, my eyes still with the after shock of sleep and nightmare. I sat there, rubbing my sleepy eyes. You know, when people jinx things? Right, don't you just want to destroy them until they can talk no more?!  
You know what? I do. I sat there, lifeless. On the end of my bed wasn't Naruto, in fact he was holding a tray. On the other side was a dog, he barked happily and then his owner. I was familiar with him. Then you had a girl with pink hair and green eyes...Ha you must see where I'm going, right? Then you had bushy eye brows staring into my soul. Lastly you had the shy girl that I liked. Meh, this had to be a dream. I scrunched my nose and fell back in bed. I shuffled around. I got up once again..They were still there. I stared at Naruto and then back at them.  
"What are you doing here?" It wasn't normal. I was just tired.

So if you haven't understood anything about the whole scenario. In my room were people I thought I'd never see again..Could I really call them people? In my room you had the characters of the good ol' manga.  
No no, not Naruto.  
In this room you had Sakura, the pink haired girl. The dog boy, Kiba. Eyebrows, Rock Lee and girl who I thought looked like a guy Hinata. They sat on the ground whilst I was sat on my bed with my shoulders crossed over my body looking at them with a raised brow and Naruto scratching the side of his head nervously.  
"So? Will you explain."I wasn't asking. I was demanding. No one wakes me up and enters in my room randomly.  
"I thought you'd give us a quick hi, I mean we haven't seen each other for a while and all.."Kiba muttered. I stared at him and threw my hair brush at him. He reacted quickly and caught it instead. "JEEZ GIRL."  
"Okay, Sakura?"I asked.  
"I really don't know, we just appeared when we were trying to find out where Naruto went and then we appeared in front of the house, your little brother let us in." She casually said. Oh come on! This wasn't weird to them!?  
I breathed in. "Right, guys? Hinata, Kiba..Sakura and eyebrows..You're in reality,"I started. "My reality."  
For at least a hour I explained to them, where they were. How they would be stuck here. My world. My reality. The conversation went deeper and weirder. None of them understood, just like Naruto.

"So we are in this so called reality? That sounds exhilarating."Rock Lee pulled up a thumbs up. He was really an odd person. Akamaru barked AKA the dog Kiba owned.

"It does sound pretty cool."Sakura brushed a strand of hair out of her neck and tucked behind her ear.

Okay, so you're probably thinking, oh my god Tanha, how are you going to keep them in your house? Ohmy Ohmy? To be honest, I wouldn't mean stuffing them in the attic. But you know, the heroine of every story had a plan. I wasn't a heroine, so I don't know, but being Tanha.. I had to.

My parents weren't at home, thank God for that. My brothers were though, I'd deal with them later. "Okay, Hinata , Sakura you will be in my room. My parents never come in my room at night so you should be fine, they aren't home that much anyway." I ordered. The two nodded. "Kiba, Rock Lee you will stay in Kai's room, AKA Naruto's room but you're going on the edge of the room, where no one looks at anyway." They all nodded. I sat back down on my chair and sighed.

It was weird, how long was it when I didn't see these guys? It didn't feel like a reunion at all. I grinned to myself but I could tell they were looking. "You guys.."I slowly whispered.  
"T-T-T-Tanha?"Hinata stuttered. I looked at her. "Thank you, we really appreciate it.."She softly smiled. Naruto wrapped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in.  
"It seems like we're all together again~ So we'll help each other out!"He cheerfully exclaimed. Like my cynical and moody self, I sat there and nodded.  
"How hard can it be?"  
You may shoot me in all different places for not acting surprised. Of course I was, I was extremely surprised. I just didn't show it. Why? This all felt like a dream. I wasn't going to wake up in this dream though. It was more of a sweet nightmare. Man..How was this going to work? You tell me? I let off a laugh, everyone was confused. Even I was.


	11. Chapter 11 This is insane

**Disclaimer: Well here's the next chapter, three chapters in one day. Rainbow you deserve an applause. Okay please review and give me some feedback, thankyee 3**  
_'I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out.'Ally Carter_

I explained it before right?  
It isn't just Naruto in my house.  
There were more. They were multipying. Okay, so it was school again. I'm so glad I can forge my mothers signature..It comes in handy.  
I was able to get all of them , Kiba, Sakura, Hinata and Rock Lee into the same school. They were all able to get free uniforms and because I was that amazing..I was able to get some 'friends' of mine to act as parents. Ohmy. Yes. Funnily enough they were all in my class. Which was strange, they would of been split up but because of the 'parent's they were all able to be in my class.  
Our class was small anyway.  
The hassle took three days. It was Wednesday. Like when Naruto came, the all stood up at the front. "Well seems that our class will be taking care of four more students, please introduce yourself." Ms. Roberts smiled.  
"Sakura Haruno."Sakura introduced. Everyone whispered all sorts of things, about her pink hair and her porceline skin. Her pretty eyes and the smile which she gave off. She was perfect. She wore the same uniform as me, she looked much prettier in it though. Her pink hair looked normal to.  
"Yo, I'm Kiba Inazuka." Like Sakura, they whispered about how cool he looked, how much of a bad boy. I stared unamused. Something was ruffling in his jacket..No way..He brought the dog. He wore the boys' black blazer and a hooded jumper underneath. His tie was scruffy and untidy.  
"Rock Lee, It is nice to meet all of you."He recieved a few snickers and smirks. Some people thought he was Chinese. Or related to someone around the school with the same surname. Some people thought he looked really cool. Unlike Kiba, his uniform was precise and neat, he even wore a jumper underneath.  
"H-H-Hinata.."Hinata slowly whispered. But it seemed she was perfect for the class with her innocent face and beautiful eyes. Okay well this was weird. Her skirt was lower then most of the girls, even then mine and her blazer was a little big on her. It suited her though.  
Paulina next to me was bewildered. Her eyes widened, she stood up with her hands on the desk and she had mouth gaping wide. "First Naruto?! You're all cosplayers?! You can't be the real thing right?"Her voice loud. Oh I forgot..She loved this anime. I tugged at her shirt, bringing her down. "T-Tanha? C'mon,it's weird right?"  
"They..They live at a mental hospital Paulina, its..very sad."I lied.  
"Liar!"She screamed.  
"Yes..I know.."I put a hand on my head. The teacher located each of them to a seat and the class was admiring them.

"Erm, Sakura..Your hair isn't acceptable at our school,you may be put in detention for it."My teacher tried to say as nicely as possible. Think Tanha Think. You are the heroine after all..Who am I kidding.  
"But my hair's naturally pink miss."She smiled back.  
"I..I'm sorry but I find that hard to-"  
"Miss! Oh dear teacher,"I sarcastically raised my hand. I wavered a finger to bring her closer and she did so. "These guys..They're a bit you know.."I swirled a finger around my head, "A little crazy..I told the head teacher about it and she accepted it, so can you write a small letter about it?"I asked. Ms. Roberts raised an eyebrow and let out a sigh.  
"I trust you Tanha."She went off to do it. So Kiba sat afar from me, Rock Lee two seats in front. Hinata funnily enough was infront of Paulina and Sakura was near the front with other girls..I despised. Why wasn't I surprised...I guess I was used to Naruto. Speaking of Naruto. I heard his snoring from behind as I looked at him. He looked kinda cute asleep..I shook my head and looked up at the time. Classes would be starting soon..Since when did I become responsible?  
My eyes then clashed with Paulina's. "Tanha?! Don't you find this really weird? There is a Kiba in the room! There is a KIBA I mean, Tanha?!"  
"Sorry, Paulina..I'm not finding this at all strange.."I lied again.  
"The anime Tanha! The anime! Naruto!"She exclaimed. I raised a brow and she punched my shoulder...It hurt, but I didn't react. "They're all from that manga I gave you, remember?!"  
"Ohhh, that..I dunno Paulina, maybe you're thinking too much."I smiled. She shook my shoulders viciously. I laid my eyes on Paulina who sat there awkwardly with her fingers twirling. She was in front of Paulina after all..she heard everything. I put a finger to my lips and pointing to Hinata's seat. She raised an eyebrow and hit her face on the desk.  
"Oh God, forgive me." She prayed. I laughed at her reaction and play punched her shoulder, glancing to look at the others who were pretty intrigued with the new kids. Hinata was being overcrowded by girls about her mysterious eye colour and asked if they were contacts. To be honest,I wasn't surprised. She replied innocently and in a cute way which made them die of bliss..This couldn't be happening.  
Story would be, Oh yeah. These guys are like you know, mental and enjoy cosplaying for a life time. That would be the story. I clicked my fingers, that's fine. It should be fine. I hope it was fine.

The day ended. It took forever.I was the baby-sitter, once again and Naruto did nothing to help. He was too busy with his karate and Paulina was freaking out most of the time. She helped Hinata though and Sakura was capable of doing things on her own. Akamaru barked way to much in lessons and well Rock Lee? I lost him. Then found him and then lost him again, but found him once again. I didn't want to walk home with a trail of people..It made me feel weird. I was stared at but heck..NO no.. I hate the attention.

Finally making it to the short cut, we all walked on ledge. "I still don't get it, why you guys are here..I mean, you're filling in my house."  
"Well we were with Lady Hokage and I guess bam, it happened."Kiba replied, letting go of Kiba who ran in front of us. I let off a shrug.  
"It's still weird, you're filling in my house."I whispered.  
"I've already become popular,"Sakura sang. "Guess my hair really does come in handy~" I rubbed the back of my neck and sighed. Hinata remained quiet as per usual.  
"Your school is very fascinating Tanha-san." Rock Lee grinned.  
"I said it's just Tanha, you can't use San or Sensei or Chan or whatever you guys say.."I replied, slightly irritated.  
"Understood Tanha-san." Was he trying to annoy me.

So we were at home. I opened the door slightly, "Mum, dad?"I called out. No answer. Good, I opened it fully and pointed upstairs where they all ran up.  
"So you got more of them?"The voice of my younger brother, Tahrib. I looked at him and nodded. "Does mum and dad know then?" Why was he home so early?  
"Nope." Popped my lips.  
"So if I tell them.."He trailed off.  
"I'll kill you."I sharply said.  
"Hmm~ anything to shut me up?"He asked.  
"DS for the whole month." I extended my hand and he shook it. I myself, ran behind them. So night arose.

Night, oh beautiful sleep. Naruto was asleep, along with Rock Lee and Kiba. Then Sakura and Hinata were in my room..I didn't know their relationship with each other, so I wasn't sure if they were comfortable. I was the last to sleep, I couldn't sleep. I tip toed out of my room, what time was it? Something around one AM. Mum and Dad were in their room asleep. I slowly crept past.

"Is it just me or have scents mingled in the house?"Mum asked dad. What was she, a dog?  
"Maybe Tanha invited friends round today."Dad calmly replied with a yawn.  
"I don't know..It's a little weird, I know Naruto's staying and all but what if somethings happening now?"Mum whispered.  
"Like what?"  
"What if she's bringing in...boys..more of them!"Mum shouted through her whisper.  
"I doubt Tanha would do that." OH dad, you have no idea. So parents are now suspicious? I let off a quiet sigh. If my mum's suspicious..I am done for. Right, new plan. Need to find these guys a place.  
Meh.  
I'm too lazy.


	12. Chapter 12 The guitar he sang

**Disclaimer: Naruto i do not own. ; A ; But whhhhy. Reviewww 3**

_'Music is the strongest form of magic' -Marilyn Manson_

Meeeeh. Why is this happening to me. Why wasn't I acting like most people would be acting like? Was I making this all feel like some dream? I probably was..It does feel like one however in dreams wouldn't I feel satisfaction in it..I feel nothing.

It was Friday, school ended early on Fridays. That's why it was the best! Never thought I'd feel so excited. We were all coming out of tech. Rock Lee was in my Textiles class and for a guy, he did pretty good. He sewed perfectly, he designed and to be honest, he could be classed better then Zulaikha and she was amazing. Rock Lee also had some sort of rivalry going on with my Pakistani friend. Not that I didn't mind the entertainment. Kiba, Sakura and Hinata were in Ruth and Harriet's cooking class, I wasn't sure how that was going but since their class was next to ours, I could see through the window. Then you had Naruto who was in Paulinas and Ellies class. I waited outside of Austen building, infront of well..Austen gate like I usually do.

They were sure getting a lot of attention and if Paulina thought it weird what about all the other anime freaks at this school. So many stories I had to make up they were from America or Japan,they had a problem causing them to dress up, she was naturally a pink haired girl because her mother dyed it. Oh man, I was a terrible person for creating so many lies. I can't believe they believed me though. Then again I was a pretty convincing person to strangers. Letting out a loud sigh, I ruffled through my pockets. Maybe we could go through town today, I was hungry and Mum wouldn't be home until later.

An arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me in. It was Kiba and behind him was Hinata and Sakura. "We didn't take too long did we?"He asked.  
"You took forever."I muttered. Them also being at my school didn't help..They being in my house, was another story. They were so loud! Well Kiba anyway and his stupid little dog. I stared at his chest where the dog panted and let out a bark. "Hush you."I hissed. He let out a growl which made me back away. Soon Rock Lee had come with Zulaikha, it seemed like he won the rivalry contest ; his face told it all. Then a few miles behind him was Naruto who was talking to Paulina and waving bye to Ellie. I watched as I was in the middle of the circle, stepping out. "Right, well we'll be going then."  
Waving back at Paulina me and my posse , oh the word sounded so weird..Continued to walk and this time a different route. "Where are we going, Tanha?"Sakura asked. Her eyes drifting to one place to the other, there were other school kids,some from my school and others from rival schools. We had rivals in Academic wise, in Sporting wise, Performance wise..Everything. We weren't exactly top in sporting and performance but academic we were ace! Putting that aside I glanced back at Sakura.  
"We're in town, the shops you know? I was thinking of showing you guys what our shops look like, compared to yours." I replied. Kiba let out Akamaru which soon sprint past most pepole, waiting for us to catch him. I had no intention to. "Keep that thing on a leash."  
"Thing? That's my dog you're talking about!"Kiba shouted.  
"I don't care.."I let my words drift out in a heavy sigh. This felt way to troublesome.  
"Jeez, Tanha you're meeean!"He whined. I didn't reply, I noticed Hinata was being stared at by many different people. I guess you could say she looked fairly normal apart from..her eyes. I stood beside her and nudged her to give her some sort of comfy aura.  
"This is amazing Tanha-sa-"Rock Lee started. "I mean, Tanha."He smiled. I laughed a little looking front as we continued to walk.  
So for the hour we walked around town, I showed them what they wanted. I, my true intentions were finding some place for them to stay. You could say I knew people but I didn't exactly trust them. My dad's friends could offer a place but he was in Germany now..There was someone Paulina knew but I don't think I could ask her. Who could handle four of them?

Like usually the street performances would begin. They were all asking for money in actual terms. Naruto was always intrigued and then so were the others, Hinata stayed beside me as the others walked on forwards. The sounds of coins,clatters and annoyance. I guess I'd be hiding them in my house from now on then. "Hey Tanha! Tanha~"Naruto's voice rang,he grabbed my hand and pulled my forwards. "You hear that?"He went silent for a moment and I shook my head. "That sound,it's like music."I listened much more carefully...Springs of the guitar strings. I shrugged.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"I wanna go hear it some more!"  
"Well go then."I said.  
"A'right follow me! C'mon Sakura-chan!"He rushed onwards with Kiba and Sakura walked behind much more calmly but her hand was grabbed by Naruto, pulling her forwards. Me and Hinata walked onwards.  
"Hinata, you haven't said anything, you guys are here?"  
"I..I really don't know, it was all like when Naruto disappeared, we suddenly disappeared..We ended up somewhere else and I guess Naruto found us."She calmly whispered.  
"I suppose so but coming here, is a little weird..Don't ya think?"  
"I-I guess so.."She slowly whispered.  
"The Universe has so many other places it could offer and it chose reality for you guys,"I started. "Well my reality."I finished.  
We made it to the place where Naruto wanted to go. It was guitar as I guessed. I frowned to see who was playing it.  
He went to my school, in fact a few year above , he had his scruffy dirty blonde hair which looked more brown then blonde, pale skin and then murky eyes of green, wearing his over grown blazer and scruffy black trousers. No one really talked to him and neither did he really talk. He sat on a small stool, playing with the strings on the simple guitar. I don't think he noticed we were stood there, he was way to lost in the music to know, I believe his name was Caleb or something on those lines. He didn't really try in most things and I assumed he was called mysterious but I don't really know him to say anything. Once he pulled the last string on the guitar, he looked up and he was rather surprised.  
"Okay let's go."I ordered.  
"Tanhaaa, give him money!"Naruto exclaimed.  
"I have none."I lied. I looked back at the boy with the guitar then back at Naruto whose eyes were telling me to feel sorry. With a sigh, I flipped in a £2 coin into his guitar case. He didn't say anything but stared at the others. "Okay, now let us goooo."I pleaded. They turned around to follow.  
"Hey wait!" Wait, that was his voice? We all turned again to face him once again. "You're Naruto characters, right?" He asked with a raised brow.  
"You mean cosplayers,right?"I asked.  
"No, the real thing."He said, standing up. He was much taller then I thought. He rested his hand on his guitar. Everyone looked at each other. "No one would be stupid enough to walk around in cosplay,"He started. He pointed at Hinata. "Your eyes can't be possibly like that and I saw you have them at school." Glancing at Sakura this time. "Hair colour is unnatural, yet it looks natural,"Pointing to Rock Lee. "Eyebrows can't be that big." I raised a brow. What was he doing.. "The marks on your cheeks are-"  
"Okay I get it, I get it. Big fan..Now these guys are cos-"  
"I don't need that crap, I know exactly who they are."He grinned.  
"No, you don't. Trust me." I found him annoying at this point."  
"I'm not stupid!"  
"I'm starting to think you are." We argued for a couple of more minutes. The rest of them us just watched it.  
"What's so bad if people know we're the real characterts?"Naruto questioned bluntly. I slapped my hand to my face. Caleb let off this weird victory smirk.  
"Let's just get out of here."I hissed. Turning my back and continuing to walk. What harm could happen? It was just one person,right?


	13. Chapter 13 My dolls

**Disclaimer :Ooo new character? Naruto characters I do not own!**  
_'Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything.'_ Muhammad Ali

The weekends, It wasn't getting any better. The noise, the suspicion.  
I stood up. "We're all going out!" I ordered.  
Like the army, the walked behind me. Hinata and Sakura had to borrow my clothes whilst Kiba and Rock Lee just found what they could. I wanted to hide them in a box like I did with my dolls. My parents once threatened to take them away so I hid them, so they couldn't take them away or tell me off. Then in the end I grew tired of them and threw them away. I looked back at the trail of people following me. Would I get tired of them?  
So it was Saturday morning. I wouldn't never wake up this early but it was best if they weren't in my house. I guided them through town, I was hungry. I had money but no intention in spending it. Street performers were getting ready once again, the sounds of tweaks and I let the others walk in front of me.

Floods of memories soon shot back, when I went to there world. I'm pretty sure this messed up the universe..People like them didn't belong here. Just like how I didn't belong in theirs. I tried but I don't think I, myself was accepted. I lied and somehow they can accept it easily. They didn't ask about the lie nor did they feel curious. All they knew was this world was called reality. Reality...Whilst theirs was Konaha..Their home.

They were crowded by the same spot again yesterday. My eyes shifted a bit and I walked behind them. That guitar player,Caleb. "I have no money this time."I muttered. He looked up at me and ignored it.  
"So you brought them to watch me again?"He asked.  
"No, they cam-"I decided not to argue and glanced around.  
"Look man, you're really cool at playing the guitar!" Naruto beamed. Caleb let off a smile and mouthed 'thanks'  
"Yes, your guitar playing skills are impressive."Rock Lee then said. This was when I drift off the conversation and only hear very little of it. Sakura begins a conversation with Kiba joining and then Kiba and Naruto start to fight..I glance around.  
"So your names?"Is all I hear but I'm not quick enough to react.  
"Names Naruto, the one and only." Naruto grins.  
"Sakura!"  
"Ki-"This is the point where I stand on Kiba's foot, nice and hard. Letting all my weight fall onto his one foot, he diagnosed in pain and anger. Ready to shout but I give him a look to say no. I then glanced back at the boy with a guitar as he smirked.  
"I understand now~"  
"You understand nothing!"I shouted back in retort. Although he saw through my painfully crap disguise. "Now come on, we need to find a place for you guys to hitch."I said with a flick of the heels.  
"A place to stay?"His voice piped up. He stood up..Wow he was pretty tall. I'm guessing he was at least a year eleven..So fifteen or sixteen.  
"Yeah well since Tanha can't keep all of us here she might as we-"  
"It's none of his business."I interrupted Naruto.  
"Calm down Kitten,"He grinned. What was up with that nickname. "It's not like I'm going to spread rumors that characters have come to life." He casually let the words drift off. "Plus this isn't the first time this has happen, y'know?"He looked at us with the dark eyes he told us, we had to believe him.  
"What do you mean, first time?"Sakura stepped on forward with Hinata behind her.  
"The old man came before. White hair with the weird lines, oh man was it fun!"  
"The old man..Pervy sage?!"Naruto asked. I looked back and forth, wait? So this annoying guy was able to- I didn't believe him but I had to believe him. Caleb clicked his fingers and nodded.  
"Bingo,"His dry lips let out. "Now you can either let me help or you'll be stranded on the road with nowhere to go, whaddya say kitten?" He asked, his hair fell forwards casting some shadow above his eyes which made him twice as cocky then I thought.  
"I guess you're the leader now go." With that everyone exchanged glances before following the boy. I wasn't sure if we should trust him but come on, Rock Lee was a ninja, so was Sakura and also Kiba, Hinata to.. So I had no worries about it. Right?

For a while I thought some sort of gang was going to attack us. We walked through annoying alleyways, past old houses..These scary graveyards. I didn't show it but man was I scared. I even had to grab on Hinata or Sakura for most of it. As he guided us through and once we made it my legs were shivering. It was a building. I don't exactly remember this..I eyed it for a while, the old sign on the top of the doors then the exposed windows. He lived..here? How did he get in?  
The door was locked in chains, the building was obviously abandoned. Did I really want to put my dolls- I mean them in there? Man, they'll be fine.  
You're being selfish.  
No I'm not. I cussed at myself. "Well you found your place, how we going to get up?"I raised a brow.  
"Ah, I get it!"Naruto grinned. The small ledge before the window is what he jumped on first. "The top window, right?"He asked Caleb. What was he doing? Caleb gave a nod and then he jumped up, his hand on the edge of the window before pulling himself up. Caleb grinned and smiled.  
"Mission understood!"Rock Lee exclaimed and with a flick of his ankles, his legs bounced off from one edge to the other and then to the window. I watched in awe. After that Sakura was pretty much able to do it the same act, Hinata with ease and Kiba and Akamaru. I was going to die.  
"There must be some other way to get up there you know.."I mumbled. Looking around the weird block building.  
"Nope, one way up and that is to jump,"He explained. He knew I couldn't do it, it was written on his face. I mean what random person could just jump up something that high. "You need help there kitten?"  
"My names Tanha!"I retorted.  
"Yeah yeah, now since you don't know how to do any of this.."His voice trailed off, one hand wrapped around my waist, pulling me up so he had better ease to lift me up.  
"Don't touch me!"  
"I'm touching you now! So ha!" He said. I pouted, with one lift of his foot he was able to climb onto the ledge and then letting one hand off of me, grab the other edge of the window, letting the two of us acsess the window. I climbed in first, still struck of shock from doing that but I examined the room. It was big, had a bathroom and a bed..Guessing it was his. There were posters of bands and others things that I had no care for. He sat down on the floor.  
"My lair~"He grinned.  
"Its illegal to be living on your own whilst at school."  
"Do you want my help or not?"He asked. I stared at him and then stared at the others. I guess I'll be storing my dolls up here for now. He extended his hands and I hesitated but I shook it in the end.

_"Fine."_


	14. Chapter 14 It's not my problem!

**Disclaimer: I already have the last chapters all planned out and stuff but..but! I dont know about the chapters inbetween. I know these are really slow and sad and beghh and annoying but my inspiration is down to a zero ._. I'm sorry! I'll try!**

_'My success is failing.' Anon._

Lying with one hand on my alarm clock which wasn't ringing. I woke up before it did, and I was glad. I just sat up in my vest and another hand supporting my weight on the bed. This sucked.

_What day was it?_  
_Monday?_  
_Ah yes, it was a Monday. Something was rumbling around the other room. Naruto already woke up. Wait? Naruto woke up?_

* * *

On our way to school, the only thing fumbling around in my mind was the fact some damn idiot that I barely knew had the others; Sakura, Hinata, Rock Lee and Kiba. I didn't even know this guy. Maybe it was just a quick mind thing, did I really want to keep some characters from a Japanese book? That wasn't on my bucket list to be honest so I can't complain.  
Then again I gave them to someone I barely know, a shifty person. This person makes money by playing guitar, he doesn't even live in a house! Shut up Naruto, I don't care what you've done in Tech. His voice continued to echo.  
I've forgotten his name..Wasn't it something like Charlie..Or Cas..Nono.. That couldn't of been-

I fell. I tripped, stumbled and fell.  
"Tanha are you okay?!"Naruto's voice beamed out. I staggered my head and looked at him with a frown.  
"Do I look okay.."I trailed off, rubbing my knees where some of my tights worn out and stood up. "..damn it."I groaned.

* * *

We were in class, late. Despite the fact we woke up early. For an actual fact my knees grazed a little more than I thought and ended up bleeding a bit. It wasn't super bad but it kind of stung. It caused me to walk a little slower than usual and so viola~ Class late, by a few minutes. My tutor gave the two of us a smile and we both shuffled down the seats and sat down.  
"Late?" Paulina questioned. I gave her a disapproving look and sat with my back towards the window so I got better view of her and the others. I pointed to my knee and she just nodded. I rested my head on the bridge of the window and pulled my head back. The class started to talk about things I didn't particularly enjoy and the rest of my friends conversed about the new hot teacher we had for P.E.  
He wasn't bad looking but he was teacher, it's illegal. "I've got him! He's mine!"Zulaikha's voice boomed. Naruto twiddled over to his friends and then the door opened.

Sakura, Hinata and Kiba came in but not Rock Lee?  
That was kind of weird. "Ehmm, Sak-ura, how come you're all late?" Ms had some trouble saying her name. Sakura only bowed and apologized, she then mouthed me something and I looked at her dumbfounded, she said it again or well mouthed it. I mouthed back a 'what'. She gave up and sat down. Naruto looked over at me and I could only shrugged. I stared back at my desk to only see Paulina's face tilted to the side to look at me.  
This was so messed up.

* * *

"This is messed up.."I said under my breath. "So what's up? Where's Rock Lee?"I questioned. Sakura only laughed a little, a I-don't-know-what-to-say kind of laugh. I raised a brow.  
"Well,"She started. "We don't know, from what I can predict he's back at Konoha."Without struggled she said it. I bit into my apples, yuck. It was sour! I continued to munch on it despite the sour stung it gave to my tongue. "He was just gone yesterday!"  
"Just gone?"  
"Just gone."  
"Like that..?"I threw my apple in the nearby bin at the point and licked the juice off my tongue.  
"Like that."Sakura replied bluntly. I put a hand on my face, what was I supposed to think? This is one hell of a adventure. This could be in the newspaper. 'Teenage girl storing people in her house.'  
Ah Media, twisting things. How annoying. Ah, I shouldn't be thinking about that and I sighed. "Whatever, there isn't any point thinking about it,"I mentioned before waving to my friends, motioning to them I'm coming before I continued to walk. "Just don't say anything, I'll see ya in class."I waved it off and continued to walk. How annoying.  
"What do you mean!?"Kiba roared. I forgot he was there. "We can't just say we don't know!"  
"You don't know, though."I replied in a cocky tone.  
"I-I mean we can't just stand here and do nothing! We need to know where Rock Lee went."He explained.  
"K-Kiba's right, T-Tanha, I- we can't just do that." Hinata's small voice rushed in I clenched my fist slowly and retracted.

"It's not my-" Was I going to say it? "It's not my problem." Ah, I said it. I'm horrible.

* * *

"A'ight! Just the girl I wanted to see!"The booming voice, usually I'd guess it was Naruto but this time it was that boy, the boy with the brown hair and the annoying smirk, the older boy I gave the others away to, so he could keep them safe. Ah, his name was Caleb.  
I was in my textiles room, sewing up the machine and pricking my finger on the pins. It was lunch but I had a lot of work to do on my cushions before it was done. I wasn't alone, there were others working on theirs too, the vast majority.  
His hand clamped my shoulder and the other on my head, his eyes locked on what I was doing. Irritated, I shrugged his hands off. The taller male pulled up the stool beside me and I turned my head to look at him for a quick moment before back at my work and pricking my fingers across the lines. I took the pin out and tried pinning it again, trying to pin the sides up so I could stitch it easily. The fabric was taken out of my hands and Caleb took it, starting to pin it himself. I could only stare for a while and frown.  
"What do you want?"I questioned.  
"I'm guess Sakura told ya?"He asked. I nodded. "Well it was about that!"  
"Is that it?"  
"Mhm, that's it."  
"Then go!"I practically pushed him away.  
"Jeez, you're mean! I was helping you!" He pouted before sitting back on the stool and looking at me. "So what are the plans?"  
"Plans?" I repeated.

"Yeah about what we're gonna do, aren't you bothered the slightest about all this? There are fictional characters in real life!" I could only stare for a while, why wasn't I so bothered about this? Did I want to play it cool? There wasn't anything I could do, right? I stared back down at the fabric and snatched it away from him before clipping it on the sowing machine and putting the presser foot down. "Don't ignore me!"  
"I don't know!"I called back at him. He shrugged back and sighed. I pressed the pushing foot down and let the straight stitch curve through the fabric. Caleb stood up and walked back.  
"You forgot to put down the needle."He let out and I had noticed it with a sigh. I pulled the fabric out and groaned. This sucks.

This is annoying!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: You may kill meeeee~ You may kill meeeeeeeeeeeee. Okay, so my motivation and all that has gone down the drain and this story, I have no idea what to write! /sob I am so sorry. But I really appreciate the people who are still reading and i feel so bad in letting you down! Have no fear though I- Actually fear! Hopefully during this summer break I can pop out something for you with this story but I heavily doubt it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and favorite-ing? Still don't understand why you keep reading this.**

_'Think positive, damn it!'_

As much as I wanted to believe, I couldn't. All of this felt like some sort dream. All Otakus would love their fan fictional loves to come to them and make their lives adventurous. If only I knew it was hard work.  
So much damn hard work.  
Work! I hate work.

Let me sleep.

Please let me sleep.

Oh god.

I shot up.

The sun was out today but it was still cold and I was only in a vest and shorts. I stood up to grab my cardigan to think Spring was the time for everything to be perfect. Oh no, I was wrong. School oh wonderful school.

* * *

"Tanha! Catch!"The ball came flying, I moved my head and let it fly past me. The other groaned and gave me the eye as I walked to my seat. I glanced up at the clock and then back at Sakura who seemed to give me a soft nervous look as I gave her a look of suspicion.

"W-What?"  
"Hinata is gone."She repeated.  
"I know! But what, I don't get it, you guys..right, remember I do not care. I'm no longer part of this, it isn't my problem!" We stood outside the empty coridoor, everyone was probably in lessons by now and it would be a matter of time until we're caught.  
Sakura raised her hand to the bridge of her nose and cocked it slightly. "Tanha, you're the only one who knows,the only one who can help us-"  
Before she could speak my furious voice clambered "How the hell can I help you?!" I made her jump I then rubbed my forehead. "Right, got it. We'll just have to get Naruto and Kiba,"I sighed.  
"What about the other boy? Caleb?"Sakura tempted my anger again.  
"Oh yes, him too." Not amused at all.

* * *

Break time and I was standing in a circle with the rest of these nutjobs. Where is this story heading anyway? "So Rock Lee and Hinata have disappeared, we don't know where they've gone just they disappeared,right?" I informed.  
"Yes, that's right"Sakura nodded. I placed a hand on my hip and then looked over at the others, Kiba and Naruto but Caleb was nowhere to be seen.  
"Y'know I really have no idea how I can help you here!"I busted out with my hands out stretched and drawing attention, I really wish I didn't do that. A hand brushed across my shoulder, I turned back and so nothing only to have the boy in front of me. Caleb, who else?

"I have news and I think you'll like it!"Caleb grinned. I shrugged my shoulders and let him speak.

I sat down with Sakura on the bench and looked up at Caleb as he brought out a manga volume of Naruto. I wasn't really interested but he was showing me the empty cover. "Well?"I questioned.  
"Look!"  
"What do I look at?"  
"The cover..?"He said as if i I was stupid. I looked at it and shrugged. "There's no Naruto on the cover!" I arched a brow and Naruto folded his arms.  
"So I'm not in this story anymore?"Naruto asked.  
Caleb sat down and looked through the book with an excited expression , "You see the thing is, you, Sakura and Kiba aren't in the story anymore, look- And the story isn't even called Naruto anymore." We all looked at the pages Caleb run through.  
"Boy, this is weird. Right, so Naruto is no longer Naruto?"Kiba asked.  
"I suppose- But I have a feeling you guys will return to your places again, Hinata and Rock Lee are in the story still." This weirdo. I stood up and nodded.

Clasping my hands and then bowing my head, "Nothing to worry about, I hope your last days in this universe is a good one, as I leav-"  
"Shouldn't we at least let them have a good time before they disappear?"Caleb suggested.

I paused for a moment.  
"What?"

He played with his book in the most annoying way, "I mean..It is Naruto after all..We could have the-"  
"You do what you want."  
"You're really stubborn you know that!"Caleb retorted.  
"You're really annoying you know that?"I mimicked. He gave me the eye and soon smiled afterwards which was a change in character.  
"C'mon let's have a little fun." Fun? I looked over at Naruto, Sakura and Kiba as if they were statues whose eyes wouldn't even let go of you for one second. I nodded and this cause a cheer, they all suggested things and all I could do was watch and listen. It wouldn't be so bad.


	16. Chapter 16 Naruto meets fanfiction

**Disclaimer: This chapter is kind of weird.**  
**Kind of shonen-ai you know guy and guy BUT THIS IS JUST A FILLER. It's not that bad and actually to be honest not that much happens. Just a light hearted chapter with how Naruto meets the fiction some of you naughty gals and guys create~**

**Naruto meets fanfiction!**

* * *

Ah~ The weekend.  
Its evening time now, not that I really mind and I can hear Narutos voice trying to memorize whatever we had to do in the last lesson. Cramming all of his revison. He's really taking this seriously,huh? If I was him I would be taking it slow, I'm taking it slow anyway. Caleb came up with some sort of theory that the Naruto characters aka Naruto, obviously, Sakura and Kiba have somehow been snatched out of the universe and even from the manga they'e from. I wonder why people haven't created a rucus about it, shouldn't some fan be screaming and wondering why the main characters are not there? Where is there dialogue? Why have the fighting scenes become only against one person when the other person should be there. Jee, this is really annoying but all I have to do is keep him until it ends right? Like Rock Lee and Hinata, the others will disappear one by one.

Except I don't know when that is, nor does Caleb so we're stuck with the whole disappearance kind of thing. Which makes me wonder I wonder what happened when I left, or how I left. I drowned for one thing or fell off a wall? Ah! I don't care anymore, thinking like this only hurts my brain even more.

Caleb suggested we have fun but I don't see how this could be classified as fun, he took Naruto to some weird arcade along with Sakura and Kiba and bowling. The risky thing is, he didn't even pay at least thats what Naruto told me. I mean he basically lives in a house that the police probably have no idea about let alone the county council. I whispered soft words of that song on the radio out of tune whilst putting my work into a folder and then throwing the folder directly under my desk. I'll remember that later and stepping out of my room with my laptop ; my pride and joy.

I entered the room Naruto was in as he looked up with a smile. "Yo." I nodded and sat down on his bed.  
"Naruto, is there anything you wanna..do?"I slowly said. He raised a brow and let out this weird laugh.  
"Tanha, you're nice and all but I-" Before he continued I threw a pillow at his face. He seemed surprised. "Not that, ah~ I get it."He grinned. I put the laptop down and smiled typing in words

_ n_

He peered his head round and tilted his head. "Fanfiction?"He repeated and I nodded.  
"You see Naruto, the manga has fans, you have fans most of the characters in the book have fans and I suppose those fans write stories about you guys,"I scrolled down and looked at one of the titles. "Let's read one!" With a hint of excitement.

_ u_

I gave it small thought and clicked on it. "Ah! So there's loads of stories about me?" He asked. I stared at him and smiled with a short nod. I positioned the laptop so both of us could see.  
"SasuNaru? What's that?"  
I knew what it was.. An idiot would even know what that was but Naruto he isn't your average idiot maybe I could just scarr him, just for a little while. "We'll only find out, right?"

And so we started reading.

_"Naruto," The faint whisper from Sasuke drifted out into Naruto's ear, standing so close yet Naruto yearned for him to come closer so their bodies could touch. Naruto with his cheeks a bright colour looked up at his face, his eyes, his cheeks..his lips._

"Jee, why are we standing so close? Sasuke would never stand that close to me! He would be all '_teme, get away from me, you smell_."He mimicked or tried to mimic Sasuke and that only made me laugh. Naive boy.

_Sasukes fingers pushed the buttons of his shirt, revealing his upper torso and Naruto watched, bewildered._

"Wait- Wait Tanha, why is he stripping?"Naruto asked.  
"I dunno, maybe he's hot?"I replied, idiot.

_Narutos body shivered, watching and waiting. He too had taken off his clothes but he was much more embarrassed "Sasuke, th-this is weird."Naruto stuttered. Sasukes hand gently clamped around the small boys hips and smiled. "You're perfect Naruto."_

"WHAT?! SMALL? We're the same height! Right Tanha?" Isn't he forgetting the fact that they're both naked, I shrugged as we continued reading.

_"Naruto, I want you."Sasukes voice uttered as he went to attack the blondes mouth and-_

Sorry fangirls~ and fanboys. This fanfiction is rated T and we can not show the following..story? Aside from that the author is a terrible writer and can not carry on, her perverted-..ness is too much to handle and so we skip a bit. Thank you everyone!

So Naruto sat with his mouth wide open, his eyes twitching and his body like a statue. I smiled contently and let out a nice sigh. "Nothing like a good ol' fanfiction to let out the stress!"I yawned. I took a look at Naruto as he wasn't moving at all and not that I was worried, I really didn't want to be the cause of his death. "C'mon it wasn't that bad!"  
"WHAT? Wasn't that- Wasn't that bad?! What do you mean..Me..and Sasuke..w-w-we were-" He then flopped down and screamed like a girl into the bed. I patted his back as I heard him sob.  
"There, there Naruto. It isn't real, you know- Then again you aren't really real either..so that could also be-"  
Naruto clamped my mouth. "Don't say it! Shush! Is this how my fans..my fan view me?"  
"No, not all of them."  
Naruto brought his head up like a lost puppy and with his teary eyes spoke, "why am- Why am I the submissive one?"  
I put a finger to my lips and shook my head "You're not always the person who takes it, Sasuke can also be botto-"  
"Please stop speaking."Naruto once agained flopped down and I looked at him. I wonder if I took it too far? Nah~ It can't be that bad. He sobbed a little louder now and I let out an evil giggle.

I glanced back at the fanfiction and crossed it off.


End file.
